Sincerity of Feeling
by Intan Uchiha
Summary: Kau cinta pertamaku/ Menikah denganku atau kuhancurkan keluargamu. / Karena aku membenci dirimu hingga rasanya sulit bernafas./ RE-PUBLISH CHAP VI ADA BANYAK TYPO YANG MENGGANGGU / SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Sincerity Of Feeling**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

* * *

. . .

 _ **Tanpa ijinmu, aku masuk kedalam hatimu...**_

 _ **Tadinya kupikir akan terasa biasa dan sama seperti yang lain.**_

 _ **Tapi setelahnya, aku ingin menetap disana... tinggal dan memiliki hatimu.**_

 _ **Dan aku, ingin bersama denganmu.**_

 _ **Pernahkah kau merasa sangat mencintaiku, pernahkah sekali saja kau merasakan aku yang terlalu mencintaimu?.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, kata-kata cintaku menggema dalam pikiranku.**_

 _ **Chap I**_

Udara hangat meliputi hampir seluruh Konoha, mengawali musim gugur yang segera dimulai, daun-daun _maple_ yang bewarna kecoklatan berguguran menambah perasaan bahagia pada semua penduduk Konoha.

Seharusnya ini menjadi waktu yang sangat baik untuk berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, tapi... masalah yang pelik sedang dialami oleh salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha, bahkan permasalahannya sedikit membawa dampak pada sektor perekonomian di Konoha.

Anak sulung pemilik kerajaan bisnis Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha tersandung kasus pembunuhan, berita pagi di awal musim gugur ini jelas membuat dampak yang besar pada operasional perusahaan. Bukan hanya perusahaan inti saja, tapi beberapa mitra yang memang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Fugaku Uchiha, dan ini menjadi perhatiaan utama masyarakat di awal hari ini.

Seluruh media berlomba-lomba menghiasi berita ini dan menjadikan _headline_ utama pada surat kabar maupun siaran berita di televisi.

Tapi,

Seorang gadis yang berdiri gelisah dan menggenggam erat _microphone_ nya sambil menggerutu pada pria di sampingnya yang membawa kamera ENG ( _Electronic News Gathering)_ jenis kamera yang biasanya digunakan untuk meliput berita diluar ruangan karena sifatnya yang _portable_ mudah dibawa-bawa.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman, Hinata?" tanya pria itu.

Dan Hinata sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya menggerutu dengan kesal "Aaah, ini tidak mungkin... aku tidak percaya pada kabar ini, Kiba-kun."

Kiba mengernyitkan keningnya, tanda bingung pada perkataan teman kerjanya ini "Loh, kenapa kau tidak percaya?".

"Aku tahu orang seperti apa presdir Itachi, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Hahahahaha, kau ini Hinata... memangnya kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan keluarga Uchiha? sampai sebegitu yakin nya kau kalau dia tidak bersalah." tutur Kiba sambil tertawa mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya absurd "Kita tidak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang Hinata, apalagi jika itu melibatkan uang atau kekuasaan."

Dan Hinata mencubit keras pinggang Kiba "Aku serius Kiba-kun, walau aku baru beberapa kali berinteraksi dengan presdir Itachi, tapi... aku bisa melihat orang seperti apa presdir dari Uchiha Bank itu, dia orang yang sangat ramah & hangat, dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini." ucap Hinata menuntut.

"Awww..aww..." rintih Kiba sambil mengelus perlahan pinggangnya "Sudahlah Hinata, tugas kita disini meliput kelanjutan kasus Itachi Uchiha, kau itu reporter bukan pengacara Hinata." ucap Kiba sambil meringis kesakitan.

Hinata berdecak kesal, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya "Reporter juga memiliki kewajiban untuk memberitakan kebenaran kepada masyarakat Kiba, bukan hanya menyampaikan kejadiaan yang ada."

. . .

Hinata Hyuga,

Gadis bermata bulan yang manis khas para keluarga Hyuga, saat ini bekerja pada stasiun televisi sebagai reporter berita, ia terkadang juga ditugaskan sebagai _news anchor_ atauseorang penyiar berita.

Ia aktif, pintar dan energik serta pembawaaannya yang lembut membuat banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya, bahkan banyak yang terang-terangan memintanya menjadi miliknya.

Tapi, hati Hinata sudah berlabuh terlalu jauh pada seorang senior di tempat ia bekerja, seseorang yang sama sepertinya _news anchor_ dengan pengalaman yang jauh lebih dari Hinata.

Toneri Ootsuki.

 **Tukk**

Bunyi dari cangkir kopi yang diletakkan di meja membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? sejak kembali dari kantor polisi kau terlihat murung?." ucap Pria bersurai putih itu sambil mengelus perlahan poni tebal Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan menarik cangkir kopi yang sedikit mengeluarkan asap dan aroma yang menyengat indra penciumannya "Kasus Itachi Uchiha, aku hanya merasa banyak kejanggalan."

Toneri tersenyum memandang wajah serius kekasihnya ini "Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu? bukankah semua bukti mengarah padanya?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa... Itachi Uchiha bukan orang yang seperti itu, dan lagi... kasus ini terkesan dipaksakan dan _timing_ nya... entahlah." ucap Hinata sambil mata bulannya menerawang jauh ke langit luas.

" _Timing-_ nya kenapa?"

Sambil meminum kopinya perlahan "Bukankah perusahaan Uchiha baru saja membatalkan kerjasama mereka pada mega proyek dengan perusahaan pengembang milik Orochimaru." tutur Hinata.

Dan Toneri menganggukan kepalanya merespon penuturan Hinata "Jadi?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Aku berfikir kasus ini ada yang mengaturnya, dan aku harus mencari tahu yang sebenarnya."

 **Cupp...**

Toneri mencium perlahan kening kekasihnya ini "Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin melakukan investigasi? kau ini reporter Hinata bukan detektif, dan jika Itachi bukan pelakunya, polisi pasti akan menemukan kebenarannya lebih dahulu dibanding dirimu."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, Hinata merona... pipi pulamnya memerah karena malu "Ini di kantor Toneri-kun, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" ucap Hinata.

"Biarkan saja, biar semua orang dikantor ini tahu kalau kau memang milikku." ucap Toneri sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan Hinata bersemu merah.

Ciri khas dari bungsu Hyuga ini jika sedang malu atau tersipu.

Hyuga Hinata merasa sangat bahagia dalam kehidupannya, ia memiliki kakak laki-laki yang luar biasa sayang terhadapnya, ayahnya yang bijaksana serta kakak ipar istri dari Hyuga Neiji alias Tenten yang menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

Impiannya tercapai, bahkan saat ini Hinata sedang berada dipuncak karirnya, terlebih lagi... orang yang ia cintai, kekasih hatinya, orang yang dikaguminya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama besarnya seperti dirinya Toneri Ootsuki, dan hubungan mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari 2 tahun.

Hinata merasa hidupnya lengkap.

Tapi nyatanya alur kehidupan, siapa yang tahu?

Tuhan menggariskan kehidupan kita yang seperti apa nantinya siapa yang akan tahu?

Dengan siapa dan bagaimana Tuhan mengatur kehidupan kita memang siapa yang bisa mengetahuinya?

Dan ini berlaku pada semua mahluknya, termasuk si gadis bermata _amethyst_ Hyuga Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." ucap Toneri.

Hinata mendongak dengan wajah yang berseri mendengar ucapan kekasihnya ini "Kau serius?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya.

Dan Toneri sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya, karena walaupun aku melarangmu kau pasti akan tetap melakukan penyelidikan itu dengan atau tanpa ijin dariku, jadi akan lebih mudah jika aku menemanimu."

 _ **Greppp...**_

Toneri membulatkan matanya sesaat.

Hinata memeluknya tiba-tiba, dan selama mereka berhubungan baru pertama kalinya Hinata yang memeluknya terlebih dahulu, Toneri terkejut dan bahagia lebih tepatnya.

"Terima kasih Toneri-kun..." ucap Hinata sambil memeluk lebih erat kekasihnya ini.

"Hahahahaha"... tawa Toneri sambil perlahan mengelus surai indigo Hinata "Jadi ini yang bisa membuatmu sebahagia ini Hinata?"

Dalam pelukannya Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itulah kenapa aku selalu meminta kepada direktur untuk membuatmu menjadi penyiar berita dibanding terjun langsung dilapangan seperti ini." ucap Toneri sambil perlahan mengusap pipi pulam Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Tak ada gelap,**_

 _ **Yang ada hanya kesunyian...**_

 _ **dalam malam, kau berikan pertanda kebahagian.**_

 _ **dalam malam pun kau menggoreskan sebuah luka.**_

 _ **walaupun kau berikan seluruh sinar rembulan dalam cahaya purnama.**_

 _ **sayatannya tetap merasuk jauh kedalam jiwa**_.

"Jadi, kakak ku bisa dibebaskan hari ini juga?"

Sang pria itu mengangguk patuh pada seseorang yang memberikan pertanyaan "Benar Uchiha-sama".

"Bukan penangguhan penahanan, melainkan benar-benar dibebaskan dari tuduhan sialan itu?!."

 _Sigh._

Desahan penuh kelegaaan keluar dari bibir dingin pria yang tanpa ekpressi ini.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Asuma-san?" tanya Mikoto Uchiha sendu.

Bagaimana tidak, pada hari yang cerah pergantian musim ia harus menerima kabar menyakitkan tentang anak sulungnya yang dituduhkan terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan, seluruh dunianya terasa runtuh saat itu juga.

Bahkan Fugaku Uchiha sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat serangan pada jantungnya, dan ia benar-benar tidak siap menerima berita yang terlalu mustahil bagi keluarga Uchiha.

"Katakan, bagaimana bisa?!" ucap Sasuke Uchiha dan nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

"Seorang reporter wanita dari stasiun tv Konoha _news_ memberikan sebuah rekaman, ia bilang rekaman itu ia peroleh dari _blackbox_ sebuah mobil yang kebetulan sedang parkir dibasment gedung tempat dimana terjadi pembunuhan, dan disana terekam jelas jika Itachi-sama hanya kebetulan berada disana karena mobilnya memang terparkir di tempat itu." ucap Asuma menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah ya Tuhan." ucap Mikoto sambil terduduk lemas, ia pun berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih dan sambil memandang sendu wajah suaminya yang masih terbaring tak berdaya sejak hari itu.

"Kau harus tetap mencari tahu dalang dibalik kejadian ini, aku masih yakin Orochimaru berengsek itu ada dibelakang semua ini." titah Sasuke pada Asuma.

"Baik." ucap Asuma, ia pun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk pamit dari ruangan ini.

"Tunggu Asuma, beritahu aku siapa reporter itu... aku akan menemuinya secara langsung dan mengucapkan terima kasih." ucap Sasuke.

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata dari stasiun tv _KNH_ ia dibagian deputi berita." jawab Asuma.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi." titah Sasuke "Hinata... Hyuga Hinata." gumam Sasuke.

* * *

Pagi ini,

Masih dalam suasana hangatnya musim gugur.

Setelah beberapa hari kegaduhan atas kesalahan dari kasus Itachi Uchiha, dan setelah semuanya berjalan seperti sedia kala. Sasuke Uchiha sengaja mendatangi langsung gedung stasiun tv KNH untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi alasan terselesaikannya kasus Itachi Uchiha.

Ia duduk diruang direktur stasiun tv KNH.

Bukan karena ia seorang berpengaruh sehingga ia bisa menunggu di ruangan direktur, bukan juga karena alasan ia pemilik sebagian saham di stasiun ini, tapi Sasuke hanya merasa satu-satunya ruangan di gedung statisun tv ini yang bisa membuatnya terhindar dari pusat perhatian.

Dan...

"Ini Hyuga Hinata, Sasuke-sama." ucap Direktur itu memperkenalkan.

 _ **Degupan jantung nya terasa berbeda.**_

 _ **Seperti bunga mekar diawal musim semi.**_

 _ **Kau, cinta pertamaku yang datang tanpa sebuah alasan**_.

Sasuke termangu, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

 _Onyx_ -nya menyelami keindahan bola mata rembulan.

Ada aliran hangat yang menjalar menuju hatinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa... gadis dihadapannya ini harus menjadi miliknya.

.

.

"Saya Hinata Hyuga."

-tbc-

 _ **Aahhh...**_

 _ **Saya malah datang membawa fict absurd ini, Gomenne... bukannya menyelesaikan fict yang belum kelar dan terbengkalai...**_

 _ **Untuk fict 'something lost' jika tidak ada halangan saya up minggu depan dan pasti akan saya selesaikan.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk all reader atas supportnya.**_

 _ **-Oyasuminasai**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sincerity Of Feeling**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

. . .

 **Chap II**

 _ **Pada malam, yang ditemani jutaan bintang...**_

 _ **Pada sesuatu yang bernama perasaan.**_

 _ **Hatiku terpaut padanya.**_

 _ **Sejak detik itu, hati ini bukan lagi milikku.**_

Udara menghangat...

Warna emas senja merasuk hingga kedalam hati.

Sejak kembali dari stasiun tv, Sasuke merasa letupan yang aneh pada hatinya, ada denyutan menyenangkan pada jantungnya, dan seumur hidupnya ia baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan aneh ini.

 _Sigh,_

Desahan nafas sudah yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia berdiri tegap, sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku, memandang lurus langit Konoha sore, dengan bias warna mega yang terpantul di _onyx_ nya.

"Kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Onyx_ nya terpejam, berusaha mengingat kembali kenangan yang terjadi siang tadi bersama gadis itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Saya Hinata Hyuga..." ucap Gadis itu dengan senyumnya._

 _Sasuke saat itu termenung sesaat, otaknya berhenti berfungsi, pendengarannya bahkan gerak tubuhnya seperti mati sesaat._

" _Sasuke-sama?" ucap direktur itu mengintrupsi._

 _Sasuke tersentak "Oh ya." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar berjabat tangan._

 _Dan Hinata menerima uluran tangan adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu, dan itu ternyata memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuk bungsu Uchiha ini._

 _Kulit lembut Hinata tersentuh langsung dengannya, ia bergetar terasa seperti tersengat jutaan volt listrik 'lembut' gumam Sasuke._

" _Silahkan duduk." titah Sasuke berusaha mengurangi ketegangan pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Dia Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke-sama... dia yang menemukan rekaman pada blackbox di mobil itu." tutur direktur dari Konoha tv itu._

" _Ya, saya sudah tahu." tutur Sasuke saat itu "Hyuga-san, kedatangan saya kesini adalah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang sudah anda lakukan."_

 _Hinata tersenyum senang, ia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya "Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku Uchiha-sama, saya hanya menjalankan tugas."_

" _Tapi tetap saja, anda satu-satunya reporter di negara ini yang percaya pada keluarga kami, dan berusaha mencari kebenarannya dibandingkan mengikuti berita yang sudah ada."_

" _Ya, karena saya secara pribadi percaya pada presdir Itachi, beliau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, maka dari itu saya berusaha untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya." jawab Hinata._

 _Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata "Baiklah, ini kartu namaku... jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan... kau bisa hubungi aku langsung di no telpon itu." ucapnya._

 _Dan Hinata menerima kartu namanya "Terima kasih banyak Uchiha-sama." sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Saya permisi untuk kembali bekerja."_

" _Baiklah silahkan." jawab Sasuke._

 _Dan Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan semua perasaan aneh yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat itu, bahkan saat punggung Hinata perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan, onyx-nya tetap menatap Hinata._

 _Hati Sasuke bergetar, hasrat untuk terus melihat gadis Hyuga itu membuncah didalam hatinya. Sasuke bingung pada dirinya sendiri, tapi yang pasti yang Sasuke yakini saat itu 'Hyuga... aku ingin melihat mu lagi dan lagi dan kau harus menjadi milikku.' ikrar Sasuke dalam hatinya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Sasuke mengacak-acak surai ravennya, ia frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Sejak saat itu, aku ingin selalu melihatmu...**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu, aku ingin melindungimu...**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu, aku ingin memberikan semua yang aku punya.**_

Dan saat Sasuke masih larut dalam lamunannya, suara dari televisi yang ada diruangan kerjanya mengambil alih antensinya.

' _Selamat malam pemirsa, saat ini saya berada dikediaman keluarga Hiruzen salah satu anggota dewan yang siang tadi tertangkap tangan menerima dana suap untuk proyek pendanaan penelitian kimia, yang diduga merugikan negara puluhan milyaran, pihak kejaksaan sudah menetapkan hakim pada kasus ini dan sudah mengeluarkan surat perintah penggeledahan, Saya Hinata... Konoha news melaporkan'_ suara Hinata terdengar nyaring dari televisi diruangan Sasuke yang kebetulan saat itu sedang menayangkan channel konoha tv.

Onyx-nya menatap lembut layar besar televisi itu, ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya membentuk lekukan senyuman tipis "Kenapa gadis itu bisa terlihat begitu cantik?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini?" lagi, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi...!" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, sambil tergesa-gesa memakai kembali jas yang ia lampirkan dikursi besarnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja, sambil sedikit berlari menuju _basement_ tempat mobil kesayangannya terpakir digedung ini.

"Ya, aku ingin kau membantuku..." titah Sasuke pada panggilan telpon sambil sibuk men _starter_ mobilnya, "Cari tahu dimana posisi Hyuga Hinata reporter dari Konoha news sekarang, kabari aku secepatnya." _**tuttttt**_... panggilan diputus oleh Uchiha Sasuke sambil melajukan kendaraanya dan melaju cepat meninggalkan gedung Uchiha ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Untuk dirimu seorang ahli puisi.**_

 _ **Apakah kau tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah kerinduan?**_

Disebuah tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sebagian berada dibawah tingkat kesadaran, gemerlapnya lampu yang berwarna-warni dan menyilaukan mata serta dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga.

Sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kata nyaman, tapi entah mengapa beberapa orang senang berada di tempat ini, atau mungkin di tempat ini untuk sebagian orang menjadi destinasi terakhir dari kehidupannya.

Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai putih berpakaian sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan pengunjung di bar ini. Surainya yang sedikit berantakan, kemeja putih yang dimasukkan rapih dan celana bahan yang sukses menampilkan kakinya yang tinggi.

Toneri Ootsuki.

Kekasih dari seorang Hinata Hyuga yang saat ini terpaksa berada ditempat ini karena ajakan dan sedikit paksaan dari rekan kerjanya dikota Suna ini.

Ya...

Toneri saat ini berada di Suna karena tugasnya sebagai pencari berita dan membuat dirinya mau tidak mau harus berjauhan dari kekasih hatinya. "Santai sedikit lah Toneri, anggap saja ini pesta karena pekerjaanmu di sini berakhir dengan memuaskan bukan begitu?" ucap Deidara pada rekan kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Kau tahu jika aku tidak suka berada ditempat yang seperti ini?!" ucap Toneri dengan sedikit umpatan pada sahabatnya ini.

Deidara mengangguk pasrah "Baiklah-baiklah... kita hanya minum beberapa botol saja oke? setelah itu kita akan pulang." tawar Deidara.

"Ck." dan Toneri hanya mendecak kesal.

"Ayolah Toneri, ini tempat yang sangat terkenal di Suna kita jarang sekali berada disini, kebetulan kita berada di Suna dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan tempat ini." tutur Deidara sedikit menggerutu.

Dan Toneri pada akhirnya mendesah pasrah pada keinginan temannya ini. Dan memang setelah pekerjaanya seharian ini tubuhnya sedikit lelah dan ia memang butuh sedikit merileks-kan badannya.

Hingga saat waktu perlahan berganti dan warna malam semakin pekat tanpa sengaja ditempat itu Toneri yang sedikit dibuat mabuk karena minuman alcohol bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"To-toneri-kun?" sahut Ino Yamanaka, seorang gadis cantik mantan kekasih Toneri Ootsuki.

Toneri sedikit terkejut "I-no?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau benar Toneri-kun, aku bahagia sekali kita akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali." tutur Ino sambil menghamburkan dirinya memeluk pria bersurai putih itu.

"Pelukanmu terlalu erat Ino." sahut Toneri sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik... bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Toneri.

"A-aku..." ucapnya mendadak sendu "Aku tidak baik." kepalan tangannya menguat "Aku tidak akan pernah baik jika tanpa kau disampingku." ucap Ino dengan gemetar ia berucap.

 _ **Deggg.**_

Hati Toneri sedikit berdenyut "Sudahlah Ino, itu sudah berlalu terlalu lama...jangan lagi membiarkan ada yang tersisa."

Ino tersenyum pilu, wajah cantiknya yang beberapa menit yang lalu terlukiskan diwajahnya berubah menjadi guratan penyesalan "Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? aku... perasaanku padamu masih sama seperti dulu."

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak memiliki hati yang bisa kuberikan pada siapapun." jawab Toneri.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Ino yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"Sudah ada yang aku cintai melebihi rasa cintaku padamu dahulu, aku sudah memiliki tunangan, dan aku akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini."

Raut wajah penuh kekecewaan jelas terlihat pada Ino Yamanaka, kesalahannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu membuatnya terpaksa berpisah dari seorang pria yang dicintainya setengah mati.

Dan bahkan tahun-tahun terlewat, hati Ino Yamanakan masih penuh untuk Toneri Ootsuki, lalu... bagaimana hatinya akan bekerja kembali jika setelah sekian lama yang ia dengar kabar seperti ini langsung dari lelaki yang ia cintai.

* * *

Dan sementara itu, di belahan dunia yang lain.

Entah mengapa hujan malam ini turun begitu lebat, padahal perkiraan cuaca meramalkan tidak akan ada hujan dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Sungguh sebuah pertanda, entah kebahagiaan... atau mungkin pertanda sesuatu yang pilu seperti air mata yang terjatuh dari langit.

Bukankah hujan adalah anugerah?

Yah... kita berharap pertanda yang pertama yang akan memenuhi takdir dari seorang lelaki yang terlihat tidak tenang dikursi kemudinya, jari-jarinya ia jentikkan di stir mobil.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari gedung Konoha Tv ini, dan sudah kesekian kalinya mengecek waktu pada alroji mahalnya "Kenapa bisa turun hujan sih?!" ia menggerutu entah pada siapa.

Tapi tiba-tiba atensinya berpusat pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan jaket berlogo perusahaan tempat ia bekerja Konoha Tv dan ransel yang tersampir rapih dibelakang punggungnya, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung, hujan begitu deras dan bagaimana ia bisa pulang jika seperti ini? waktu pun sudah terlalu larut malam.

Hinata harus berjalan sekitar satu blok untuk menuju halte bis yang biasa ia tumpangi dengan kondisi hujan deras dan ia lupa membawa payungnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak membawa payung sih hari ini?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri "Ini sudah terlalu malam, bisa-bisa aku tertinggal bis di jam terakhir, aaah... aku lari sajalah." ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

Tapi, saat ia baru saja melangkahkan sebelah kakinya keluar gedung

"Maaf nona Hinata, saya ada payung... jika nona mau meminjamnya silahkan." tawar security gedung Konoha tv ini.

Senyum Hinata mengembang "Terima kasih pak." dan itu membawa perasaan bahagia pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata, ia berdiri di tengah derasnya hujan, setelan jas mahalnya basah tersiram hujan malam.

Prodigy Uchiha yang tidak suka dengan hujan, beberapa saat yang lalu sempat bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat, ia hanya memiliki satu payung di mobilnya, dan tadinya yang terlintas di otaknya ia akan mendekat pada Hinata dan menawarinya untuk menggunakan payung bersama ke halte bis, tapi Sasuke sedikit takut hingga pada akhirnya meminta bantuan Security itu untuk menawari payungnya pada Hinata.

Hati Sasuke menghangat.

Padahal tetesan hujan yang begitu deras membasahi dirinya, ditengah derasnya hujan dengan perlahan ia mengikuti Hinata dari kejauhan. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan sistem kerja tubuhnya, kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri untuk mengikuti Hinata.

Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan, Hinata-nya... dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sampai ia naik bis yang menjadi tujuannya.

 _ **Aku hanya terlalu bahagia,**_

 _ **Karena akhirnya aku memiliki hati yang bisa kuberikan.**_

 _ **Karena pada akhirnya aku memiliki ribuan alasan untuk mempertahankan kehidupan.**_

-tbc-

 _ **Konbanwa...**_

 _ **Satu lagi fict absurd yang saya buat, semoga masih ada yang bersedia membaca dan untuk yang Fav maupun yang Follow fict ini dan untuk beberapa fict yang saya terlantarkan saya minta maaf, akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit berat untuk membuat fict dikarenakan pekerjaan, tapi yang pasti... biarpun sedikit-sedikit pasti akan saya selesaikan dan saya up walaupun satu bulan sekali baru bisa saya up.**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat yang sudah mensupport selama ini, aku cinta kalian...**_

 _ **Review dari kalian membuat saya seperti memiliki tagihan yang belum diselesaikan karena menelantarkan fict ini. Hahahahaha**_

 _ **Sekali lagi arigatougozaimasu.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa sabtu lainnya.**_

 _ **Oyasumi.**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sincerity Of Feeling**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

. . .

* * *

 **Chap III**

 _ **Aromamu seperti angin, nafasmu terasa sangat hangat.**_

 _ **Kasih... bagaimana ini? bahkan saat bersamamu aku masih merasa merindukanmu.**_

 _ **Kasih... bagaimana ini? bergetar seluruh jiwaku jika sedikit saja berjarak denganmu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cahaya bulan malam ini lebih dingin dari malam-malam biasanya, hawa dinginnya terasa menusuk ke setiap pori-pori kulit. Malam ini... ada sebagian hati yang terlelap dengan begitu bahagia dan ada hati yang terlelap tanpa menyadari bahwa esok hari bahkan dengan mengutuk dirinya sendiri saja rasanya tidak cukup untuk kesalahan yang dilakukannya malam ini.

Dengan perlahan, warna pekat malam berubah fajar... sinar mentari pagi mulai menyinari bumi, embun pagi serta jalanan yang masih terlihat basah dan lembab akibat hujan semalam masih jelas terlihat.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!" umpat seseorang, tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia mencengkeram erat surai putihnya, pening yang terasa akibat alcohol tinggi yang ia konsumsi semalam masih terasa berat dikepalanya "Berengsek!"

Ia bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengenakan pakaiannya dan berlalu pergi dari kamar hotel ini.

Surai putihnya terlihat berantakan, wajahnya menandakan jelas kegelisahan yang ia rasakan "Brengsek!" umpatnya lagi sambil menyetir mobilnya meninggalkan kota Suna dan berharap apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tadi malam hanyalah sebatas mimpi.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?! kenapa aku bisa sampai tertidur dengan Ino?!" ia memukul-mukul setir mobilnya "Aaarrggghhh! sial... brengsek.. bodoh! baka! Hinata... maafkan aku." lirih Toneri diakhir umpatannya.

Sungguh perasaaan yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak bisa dijabarkan dalam bentuk apapun, membayangkan kekecewaan di wajah kekasihnya sudah cukup membuat hati Toneri berdenyut nyeri.

"Alkohol sialan!" umpatnya lagi sepanjang perjalan ia mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan Suna, meninggalkan rekan kerjanya Deidara yang entah berada dimana, meninggalkan kenangan buruk malam itu dan... meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Di salah satu gedung tertinggi di Konoha, kantor pusat atau lebih tepatnya di sebut jantung dari _**Uchiha Group**_ _,_ beberapa karyawan terlihat hilir mudik keluar masuk dari gedung. Operasional perusahaan sudah kembali stabil pasca kasus besar yang menimpa putra sulung pemilik perusahaan.

"Hatchiihhh!" sang pangeran pewaris tahta perusahaan sedari tadi menggesekkan hidungnya yang sudah memerah dengan sapu tangan yang di genggamnya, "Hatchihhhh!" lagi, ia bersin entah sudah yang keberapa kali di pagi ini.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau periksakan dirimu ke dokter dan istirahatlah dulu hari ini." ucap Itachi Uchiha sambil mengusap punggung adik kesayangannya ini.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya flu." ucap Sasuke datar sambil kembali fokus membaca laporan yang ia genggam.

"Kau jarang sekali terkena flu Sasuke, istirahatlah dulu hari ini."

"Hn." respon Sasuke datar.

Uchiha Sasuke selepas malam itu, pulang ke mansionnya dalam keadaan tubuh basah kuyup yang menyebabkan ia terkena flu hari ini.

"Rapat direksi nanti biar aku saja yang mengurusnya kali ini Sasuke, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja." lagi, bujuk Itachi.

Sasuke memberengut dengan wajah nya yang tetap datar tanpa ekpressi, ia menyusun beberapa map laporan perusahaan yang akan dibawanya untuk pertemuan hari ini "Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sasuke datar sambil meninggalkan Itachi Uchiha diruangannya.

* * *

 _ **Aku tahu aku membutuhkan mu.**_

 _ **Aku tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu.**_

 _ **Aku tahu aku tidak akan baik-baik saja jika tanpa mu.**_

 _ **Karena aku tanpamu tak akan pernah ada.**_

.

.

"Kerja bagus Sasuke, Jugo dan juga kau Karin." ucap sulung Uchiha.

Jugo dan Karin refleks berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya pada seorang _prodigy_ yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan besar Sasuke Uchiha.

"Terima kasih Itachi-sama."

"Kalian mengerjakan tugas dengan sangat baik, akhirnya kita berhasil meng _akuisisi_ Senju _Medical_ dengan sangat rapih." puji Itachi.

"Terima kasih Itachi-sama, berkat kerja sama team yang terlibat akhirnya pekerjaan rumah Uchiha Group tahun ini selesai dengan baik." sahut Karin dengan wajah yang berseri-seri sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang duduk tenang dikursi besarnya tanpa ekpressi apapun.

"Sekali lagi kerja bagus, dan kalian berdua silahkan kembali ke ruangan kalian, sisanya biar saya yang akan menyelesaikannya." titah Itachi.

Selang beberapa saat atensi Itachi kembali pada adik nya ini.

"Sasuke...?" panggil Itachi yang merasa heran karena tidak ada respon apapun dari adik tersayangnya ini. Padahal dalam project ini, dari awal Sasuke yang benar-benar mengorbankan seluruh waktunya untuk mengambil alih Senju _Medical_ dan setelah pekerjaanya selesai, Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun.

 _Poor Itachi._

Jika ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran adik tersayangnya ini mungkin ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ya tentu saja, Sasuke Uchiha pikirannya dan perasaanya sedang menerawang jauh pada seorang gadis Hyuga.

"Kenapa aku ingin selalu melihat dirinya." gumam Sasuke sambil menunduk dan memukul perlahan tengkuknya.

"Hemm... melihat siapa otouto?" tanya Itachi.

"Ck, tidak ada."

Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa?!" reaksi Sasuke melihat tingkah kakaknya ini.

"Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu otouto."

 _ **Tuukk... tukkk...**_

Suara pintu yang diketuk perlahan mengambil alih perhatian dua Uchiha ini.

"Masuklah..." sahut Itachi.

Lelaki dengan postur bertubuh tegap dengan jenggot rapih yang menjadi ciri khasnya, dirinya sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha hampir di separuh umurnya "Selamat siang Itachi-sama." sapa Asuma.

"Ya."

"Ruangan untuk _press conference_ sudah siap, dan ini daftar jurnalis yang akan hadir pada sore ini." lapor Asuma sambil menyerahkan map pada atasannya ini.

Itachi menulurkan tangan menerima map yang di berikan Asuma.

"Ya, hampir semua stasiun tv mengirimkan perwakilannya." respon Itachi sambil fokusnya tetap pada kertas yang digenggamannya "Kau sudah pastikan logistiknya cukup?" tanya Itachi.

"Semua sudah di persiapkan lebih dari kuota Itachi-Sama." jawab Asuma singkat.

Itachi mengangguk tanda puas dengan jawaban Asuma "Bagus, para reporter sudah bekerja sangat keras, setidaknya kita harus memberikan _reward_ kepada mereka walaupun hanya dalam bentuk makan malam."

Itachi tertegun sejenak.

"Oh... Hinata Hyuga dari KNH Tv, dia reporter yang kau ceritakan itu bukan?" tanya Itachi pada Asuma.

Dan Sasuke berekasi otomatis, mendengar nama gadis-nya di sebut ia menarik paksa kertas yang ada di genggaman kakaknya.

Jarinya menelusuri setiap _list_ dalam kertas itu dan berhenti pada bagian nama Hinata Hyuga. Sudut bibirnya sedikit menyungging keatas, terlihat menawan memang untuk seseorang yang tidak mengenal baik Sasuke, tapi sebaliknya... terlihat sangat mengerikan melihat ekpresi Sasuke seperti ini bagi seseorang yang sudah dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha ini.

Seketika bulu-bulu halus Itachi Uchiha berdiri. Sang aniki pun bergumam tanpa sadar "Ada yang aneh yang terjadi pada dirimu Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Aniki, sertakan aku dalam _press conference_ sore ini." pinta Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi... adiknya di hari ini membuat Itachi menganga, bagaimana mungkin...? karena sejak dahulu Sasuke Uchiha sama sekali tidak menyukai jika berhubungan dengan media, stasiun tv, atau berbagai hal yang membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hei, yang aku dengar kali ini tidak salah kan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Dari awal project ini aku yang memulai, dan sampai akhir aku yang akan menyelesaikannya termasuk memberi laporan pada media." jawab Sasuke memberi alasan yang sedikit logis "Asuma-san, hubungi Tayuya dan minta ia bawakan jas yang terbaik yang akan aku gunakan untuk _presscon_ nanti." sambil berdiri dari kursi besarnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya sendiri.

' _Bahkan waktu pun mengijinkan kita untuk bertemu sesering mungkin Hyuga.'_ tutur Sasuke dalam hatinya.

 _ **Untuk saat ini, bisakah kita berbagi hal bersama?**_

 _ **Segela penderitaan, pengorbanan, rasa sakit bisakah kita rasakan bersama?**_

 _ **Dan untuk kebahagian, kedamaian, dan rasa nyaman bisakan kita mewujudkannya secara bersama-sama?**_

Sore Hari

Beberapa kedipan cahaya yang dihasilkan dari jepretan puluhan kamera menghiasi _hall conference_ gedung Uchiha ini, mic dan dan alat _record_ yang tersusun rapih berjejer di atas meja panjang.

Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya sejak dirinya memutuskan terjun langsung mengurusi kerajaan bisnis keluarganya tampil secara sukarela di hadapan media.

Dan pasti, ini bisa menjadi _hot_ _news_ diesok pagi di seluruh sudut Konoha.

Memasuki sesi tanya jawab setelah beberapa saat yang lalu pernyataan perihal akuisisi Senju Medical oleh Uchiha group resmi di keluarkan.

"Itachi-sama, apa yang mendasari perusahaan sebesar Uchiha Group mengambil alih Senju _Medical_?" ujar salah satu reporter di ruangan itu.

"Bukankah selama ini Uchiha group fokus pada bidang property dan lembaga keuangan?"

Berbagai pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh para pencari berita. Sambil menjawab pertanyaan, Itachi Uchiha melirikkan bola matanya pada adiknya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, sebelumnya... Sasuke minta diikut sertakan dalam acara ini tapi faktanya Sasuke Uchiha hanya duduk dan tanpa merespon satu pertanyaan pun yang ditanyakan oleh para wartawan.

'Gadis itu... semakin aku sering melihatnya, kenapa terlihat semakin manis.' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya, matanya yang tajam terus menerus memperhatikan gadis Hyuga dengan setelan sedikit formal malam ini.

'Berhentilah mencatat jawaban dari pertanyaan orang lain, tanyakanlah sesuatu... biar aku yang akan menjawab pertanyaan mu.' tutur Sasuke dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-sama ... apakah ada maksud tertentu dibalik project Uchiha group kali ini?" Dan akhirnya wajah Sasuke berbinar... suara lembut dari reporter yang dia tunggu-tunggu pada akhirnya.

"Ehmmm..." Sasuke berdehem, ia mengisyaratkan pada kakaknya bahwa ia yang akan menjawab pertanyaan kali ini.

"Ya, tentu saja... setiap hal yang Uchiha group lakukan selama ini bukan tanpa alasan." jawab Sasuke tenang dan datar "Sebanarnya ini permintaan dari Mikoto Uchiha yang tak lain adalah ibu ku sendiri, awalnya _Senju_ _Medical_ dibangun oleh keluarga Senju dengan susah payah dan setelah sedikit berkembang entah kenapa kepemilikannya menjadi milik Orochimaru... dan setelahnya keberadaan Senju _Medical_ jauh dari harapan tuan Hasirama yang mendirikan Senju _Medical_... niatnya ia membangun Senju _Medical_ dengan harapan agar setiap orang mendapatkan perawatan kesehatan yang sama tapi kenyataannya di bawah kepengurusan Orochimaru rumah sakit ini berubah menjadi ladang bisnis dan Uchiha... ingin mengembalikan Senju _Medical_ sesuai idiologi dari penciptanya." tutur Sasuke dengan lugas dan tenang.

Dan seisi ruangan mendadak hening, mendengar penuturan dari prodigy Uchiha yang jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan publik dan malam ini, Sasuke menjelaskan sesuatu di hadapan publik dengan panjang lebar.

Ya,

Sepertinya pesona Sasuke malam ini yang akan lebih membuat _hot news_ esok hari dibanding dengan pemberitaan Senju _Medical_ nya sendiri.

 _ **Bagaimana caranya bulan mengerti akan dirinya yang dibutuhkan langit malam**_

Selepas acara...

Rekan jurnalis sedang menikmati jamuan yang sudah di sediakan oleh Uchiha group tampak terasa hangat. Terdengar tawa, suara obrolan dan ini membuat hati Uchiha muda terasa nyaman.

Bukan... sebenarnya bukan karena suasanya terasa hangat tapi karena tepat di depan matanya yang terhalang oleh satu baris meja makan ada Hinata-nya disana. Sasuke mati-matian menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Hinata, ia makan dengan pipinya yang semakin mengembung, kadang sesekali tersedak makanan akibat lelucon yang di lakukan sesama rekan jurnalis, dan tertawa lepas sampai matanya tertutup.

Mungkin, beberapa bulan sebelum ini Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan hatinya akan bergetar hebat karena seorang gadis, ia... sejak dulu tidak pernah menaruh atensi berlebih dan menjalin interaksi dengan seorang wanita selain orang-orang yang memang sudah lama dekat dengan dirinya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, gerak-geriknya selama satu hari ini tidak luput dari pantauan Uchiha Itachi aniki-nya. Dan bagaimana pancaran pandangan adiknya pada gadis Hyuga itu "Hekkh..." Itachi mendengus geli membayangkan hasil pemikirannya.

Bisakah Itachi asumsikan bahwa adiknya sedang menaruh hati pada seorang gadis?

Dan untuk memastikan penilaiannya ini ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Asuma.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Asuma? ia berbicara perlahan dengan Hinata.

Hinata merespon dengan anggukan kepalanya, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan perlahan berjalan mengikuti Asuma di depannya.

 _ **Deg.**_

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang dan terasa sedikit nyeri. Ia melihat Hinata perlahan menuju ke mejanya, tempat ia dan Itachi.

 _ **Deg...**_

Lagi, degupan Jantung sasuke semakin menggila... ia mengepalkan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar akibat _nerveous_ dan menaruhnya di bawah meja agar tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Seorang cassanova... yang terlihat gugup bertemu dengan jarak yang sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis pasti terlihat lucu.

"Ini Hinata Hyuga, Itachi-Sama." ucap Asuma.

 _ **Deg...**_

Jantung Sasuke bekerja lebih berat dari biasanya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tanda memberi hormat pada pioneer Uchiha "Saya Hinata, Uchiha-sama... senang berjumpa dengan anda."

Itachi berdiri dan menulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut tangan Hinata untuk berjabat tangan "Ya, saya Uchiha Itachi"

Hinata tersenyum "Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri Uchiha-sama... seluruh Konoha pasti tahu siapa anda." kelakar Hinata.

Dan Itachi menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman "Kau bisa saja."

"Silahkan duduk Hinata Hyuga, apa kau ada waktu luang? banyak hal yang ingin saya bicarakan degan anda." tutur Itachi.

.

.

.

Dan Hinata raut wajahnya sedikit gelisah, sambil membungkukan badan "Ma-maafkan saya Uchiha-sama... saya sudah tidak sopan menolak ajakan anda... tapi saya sedikit terburu-buru malam ini." tolak Hinata.

"Apakah terjadi masalah?"

"Ti-tidak ada... hanya... emhh..." jawab Hinata ia sedikt gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Saya sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan tunangan saya setelah acara ini selesai."

 _ **Deg...**_

Seketika cahaya cinta Sasuke Uchiha meredup, ruangan hangat yang ia rasakan tadi perlahan-lahan menjadi dingin dan menusuk ulu hatinya.

Tangannya terkepal semakin erat, bukan... bukan karena _nerveous_ seperti yang ia rasakan awalnya.

Dan Rasanya...

Seperti kau sudah mencapai puncak namun seketika terjerembab kedalam jurang, menyakitkan... dan tidak dapat dijabarkan.

Hinata meminta maaf dan menunduk sekali lagi pada Itachi Uchiha, dan perlahan berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan bungsu Uchiha dengan luka yang menghujam jantungnya.

 _ **Dan membuat air mataku jatuh...**_

 _ **Semakin berada dekat denganmu semakin membuat jatuh air mataku**_

 _ **Jika mengenal mu membawaku pada sebuah Luka...**_

 _ **Lalu, mengapa harus ada sebuah pertemuan?**_

-tbc-

 _ **Konbanwa...**_

 _ **Hallo... apa kabar? masih adakah yang menunggu fict absurd ini?**_

 _ **Pertama, Jika masih ada yang berharap ini lanjut... saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali... dan akan saya usahakan untuk dilanjutkan secepatnya.**_

 _ **Kedua, Akh... Maafkan jika saya menelantarkan beberapa fict saya terlalu lama... bahkan sekarang saat saya memiliki waktu luang saya jadi bingung mana fict yang harus di selesaikan dahulu.**_

 _ **Ketiga, tolong support saya untuk menyelesaikan ketiga hutang fict saya.**_

 _ **Keempat, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dari reader semua dan saya sangat hargai serta saya senang sekali menerima dan membaca review yang masuk.**_

 _ **by the way...**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat yang masih bersedia menunggu dan sudi membaca fict absurd yang saya buat. Hounto ni gomenasai ^-^**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa sabtu lainnya.**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sincerity Of Feeling**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

* * *

 **Chap IV**

 _ **Dalam sebuah frasa keindahan.**_

 _ **Yang terpantul mengapa bayangan tentangmu.**_

 _ **Mencari segala hal tentang sebuah bahasa perasaan.**_

 _ **Mengapa hasilnya selalu tertuju padamu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi gemerlapnya lampu ibu kota seakan tak mengenal waktu. Bayangan lelaki yang berdiri tegap sambil memandang jauh cahaya lampu Konoha di malam hari melalui jendela besar _penthouse_ miliknya. Tangan kirinya memegang erat _rock glass_ yang entah sudah keberapa kali malam ini ia mengisi ulang alcohol pada gelas yang ia genggam.

 _Onyx_ nya memang sekilas terlihat biasa, ia menghembuskan desahan beratnya, matanya tertutup perlahan berusaha mengurai perasaaan yang berkecambuk di dalam hatinya.

Ia frustasi!

Shit!

Sasuke mengacak _raven_ nya, ia benar-benar bingung dengan kondisi hatinya saat ini.

 _ **Prakkk!**_

 _Rock glass_ yang di genggamnya ia banting kasar dan pecahannya berhamburan.

"Gadis Hyuga itu harus menjadi miliku, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri." geram Sasuke.

Rahangnya mengeras, ia benci membayangkan gadis yang ada dalam imajinasinya duduk berdua bahkan bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

"Cih, tunangan katanya?" senyum Sasuke getir "Akan kuhancurkan tunangan mu hingga bahkan kau tidak sudi lagi untuk melihat wajahnya Hyuga." ikrar Sasuke.

Sasuke terpejam beberapa saat, ia butuh merefleksikan dirinya dari situasi yang benar-benar tidak ia pahami ini. Matanya menghitam menahan geraman amarah yang bahkan Sasuke pun tidak tahu harus ia lampiaskan kepada siapa.

"Dobe _,_ temani aku ke tempat biasa." titah Sasuke lewat sambungan telpon pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke lagi "Intinya ku tunggu kau disana." jawab Sasuke arogan, yang sepertinya tidak menerima penolakan dari sahabatnya itu.

Dengan keangkuhan khas para bangsawan Uchiha ia memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celana serta melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju club malam favoritnya.

 _ **Semilir angin malam menimbulkan perasaan luka.**_

 _ **Bahkan jutaan bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam seakan mengejek jarak yang tercipta antara aku dan dirinya.**_

 _ **Dan bayangan pun perlahan menjauh, seakan tidak sudi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.**_

 _ **lalu...**_

Sementara itu.

"Ada apa? apa kau sakit?" suara lembut gadis Hyuga seperti menyadarkan dirinya akan sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Toneri tersenyum kecut, menyadari kebodohannya.

Ia menggeleng perlahan dan menarik lengan Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya, memeluk pinggangnya dan menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata "Aku hanya lelah." ucap Toneri berbohong.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, jelas... berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang kau sayangi tentu membuat hatimu menghangat "Kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" sambil mengelus perlahan surai putihnya.

Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Toneri malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini, dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hinata.

Demi apapun... wangi lavender ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Toneri, dan ia merasa wangi khas kekasihnya ini tidak akan lagi bisa ia rasakan selamanya.

Toneri tidak rela, jelas saja!

Hinata adalah belahan jiwanya, keberadaannya seperti udara baginya. Dan saat dulu ia meminta Hinata untuk menjadi pengisi hatinya ia sudah berikrar untuk tidak akan melepasakan tangan Hinata sampai kapanpun dan tidak akan membuatnya menderita untuk alasan apapun.

Lalu...

Bagaimana jika kekasihnya tahu?

Ya, mengetahui hal yang paling bodoh yang ia lakukan.

Membayangkan kekecewaan di mata amethyst nya jelas seperti neraka baginya. Dan bagaimana ia membayar untuk setiap tetesan air mata yang mengalir karenanya.

Toneri menggeleng perlahan, menolak segala bentuk imajinasi yang terjadi jika sampai kekasihnya tahu apa yang terjadi di Suna pada malam itu.

"Toneri-kun, apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" lagi Hinata bertanya pada kekasihnya ini. Hinata tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasihnya, tingkahnya jelas berbeda dan Hinata bisa merasakan itu.

Toneri berusaha tersenyum lembut. Ia benar-benar tidak siap jika harus melepaskan Hinata untuk alasan apapun.

Ia menarik dagu kekasihnya ini dan mengecup penuh perasaan bibir mungilnya "Hinata..." ucap Toneri pada Hinata yang bersemu merah merona "mari kita menikah di awal bulan depan."

Hinata terkejut mendengar permintaan Toneri, bukannya ia tidak bahagia dengan permintaan kekasihnya ini. Hinata bahagia itu pasti, Toneri dan dirinya sudah bertunangan secara resmi jadi percakapan tentang rancangan pernikahan sudah sering mereka bicarakan.

Tapi,

Permintaan Toneri di awal bulan depan ini yang artinya hanya tersisa sekitar kurang dari 4 minggu saja.

"Ta-tapi..." ucap Hinata yang bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Toneri menatap Hinata tepat pada _amethyst_ nya, pancaran matanya penuh harap pada Hinata ada kehawatiran yang jelas tidak bisa Toneri sembunyikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya Hinata... Aku ingin segera mengikatmu, menjadikan diriku satu-satunya untukmu, aku... benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata." Pengakuan manis dengan sedikit getaran putus asa yang diucapkan Toneri benar-benar menghipnotis Hinata, ia dengan sukarela mengangguk dan menyetujui keinginan tunangannya ini.

.

.

.

Toneri hanya takut, ia takut kehilangan Hinata dan segala cinta yang gadis itu biasa berikan, dan cara terbaik yang bisa Toneri lakukan adalah mengikat Hinata secepat mungkin, walaupun, jika... pada akhirnya Hinata mengetahui satu hal kebodohannya yang dilakukannya di kemudian hari, toh... Hinata sudah menjadi miliknya, seberapa keraspun gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya pada dirinya, tanpa persetujuannya Hyuga itu akan tetap menjadi miliknya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil miliknya dari dirinya.

Licik, memang...

Ia harus melakukan ini, atau... ia harus kehilangan gadisnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku terkejut mendengar kabar kau ikut _conference pers_ sore tadi Teme?"

Dan objek yang ditanya hanya menggendikkan bahu sebagai respon, ia menghisap kuat rokoknya entah sudah berapa batang ia habiskan malam hari ini.

Dentuman keras musik khas yang sering kau dengar jika berada di bar-bar seperti ini, gemerlap lampu warna-warni menyilaukan mata siapapun. Lantai dansa yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tingkat kesadaraanya sudah dibawah derajat.

Orang-orang yang mungkin sedang melarikan diri dari realita kehidupan nyata, melarikan diri dari beratnya kehidupan, atau... melarikan diri dari perihnya rasa sakit hati, sama... alasan yang sama seperti _heirs_ Uchiha berada di tempat ini untuk malam ini.

Dia butuh lebih dari sekedar _distraction._

"Dobe... apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

 _ **Byuurrrr...**_

Tunggal Uzumaki memuntahkan _Vodka_ yang ia minum. Mata birunya menatap horror pada pria di dekatnya ini.

Ini memang pertanyaan biasa, malah terlampau umum untuk di dengarkan.

Tapi, dari mulut siapa pertanyaan itu keluar yang menjadi terdengar aneh... bahkan terkesan mengerikan.

Seorang Uchiha, terlebih ini Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang bahkan kharismanya melebihi sang anikinya, prodigy Uchiha yang setiap keberadaannya selalu memancarkan aura yang terlampau kuat dan menarik seseorang untuk tunduk pada perintahnya, Uchiha yang bahkan hanya dengan memandang _onyx_ nya membuat wanita rela melakukan apapun untuk berada dalam dekapannya.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dunia sedang tidak dalam keadaan genting bukan?

Atau, Uzumaki Naruto sedang berada dalam mugen tsukoyomi?

"A-aku tidak salah dengarkan teme?" dengan terbata Naruto memastikan pertanyaan sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, tangannya memutar-mutar gelas yang berisi minuman favoritnya "lupakan." jawabnya datar.

"Hei Sasuke, jelaskan maksud pertanyaanmu tadi..." kali ini ekpressi penuh tuntutan tersirat diwajah Naruto.

"Lupakan dobe! aku hanya sedang berimajinasi!"

Naruto tertawa dengan tidak elitnya, ia bahkan tersedak saking kuatnya ia tertawa "Aku tahu... terjadi sesuatu denganmu Sasuke, aku mengenalmu hampir diseluruh umurku, hahahahahaha." sambil terus tertawa penuh ejekan.

"Cih!" bungsu Uchiha mendecih.

Naruto menahan tawanya, perutnya benar-benar sakit karena tertawa terlalu kuat "Tak perlu kau ceritakan, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri Sasuke." sambil meminum air mineral yang tersedia diatas meja.

 _ **Setiap aku melihatmu, aku merasa sangat tersiksa**_

 _ **Sedikit demi sedikit semakin terasa lebih menyakitkan**_

 _ **Tiap bagian dari dirimu sangat sempurna untukku.**_

 _ **Tapi...**_

 _ **Kenapa aku tak pernah tampak dalam lingkaran sinar matamu.**_

Selang beberapa hari terlewat.

Uchiha Sasuke memang beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Dan dunia disekitarnya pun berputar seperti biasa.

Tapi siapa sangka, pergerakan dari adik Uchiha Itachi begitu cepat dan sempurna, tenang tapi penuh perhitungan.

Dalam ruangan besarnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Sebegitu gesitnya ia menginginkan gadis Hyuga nya secepat mungkin berada dalam lingkaran haknya.

Obsidian segelap malam menatap layar komputer miliknya, menelusuri dengan sangat cermat laporan khusus yang diberikan oleh Jugo orang kepercayaanya "Hyuga Neiji..." gumamnya.

Dalam laporan yang seharusnya bersifat sangat rahasia dan tidak bisa sembarang orang untuk bisa melihatnya. Hei... dia Uchiha Sasuke jelas hal mudah baginya dengan segala power yang dimiliki untuk melihat segala jenis transaksi nasabah yang bersiklus dalam bank dibawah kepemilikan nama Uchiha, disana jelas terlihat... besarnya pinjaman yang dimiliki Hyuga Neiji alias kakak dari Hinata Hyuga.

Hanya tinggal menambahkan sediki trik licik, dan keluarga Hyuga itu akan dalam genggamanya.

"Ini, harus berhasil." ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanya harus bermain cantik dan halus, tidak masalah menunggu sedikit lama yang penting hasil akhirnya Hyuga Hinata akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

Tadinya seperti itu.

Rencanya awalnya, memang seharusnya berjalan sesuai dengan _ekspektasi_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi,

"Sasuke-sama, Toneri Ootsuki baru saja mendaftarkan tanggal pernikahannya kepada kantor adminsitrasi hari ini."

 _ **Brakkkk...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Laporan singkat yang tepat menghujam jantung Sasuke Uchiha membuatnya kalap, komputer perusahaan yang berisi rancangan-rancangan proyek bernilai milyaran menjadi korban amarah Sasuke, rencana-rencana manis yang ia susun beberapa hari ini untuk merebut bayangan hatinya menguap tanpa hasil.

"Brengsek!" _Onyx_ nya menggelap penuh amarah.

"Lelaki berengsek itu bermain begitu cepat, siapa dia dengan begitu berani mengikat milikku."

 _Poor_ Sasuke.

Lelaki brengsek yang kau maksud adalah kekasih resmi dari seseorang yang kau IKRAR-kan sendiri menjadi 'milik-mu'. Bahkan seseorang yang kau sebut 'milik-mu' mungkin tidak pernah merasakan keberadaanmu.

Jadi, dalam posisi seperti ini siapa yang jelas lebih pantas disebut 'brengsek?'

. . .

Bahkan jika harus menyakitimu.

Jika itu bisa membuat mu berada didekat ku.

Akan ku lakukan.

 _ **Ckitttt...**_

Suara denyitan rem terasa menyakitkan, mesin rem yang dipaksa berhenti oleh si pengendara mobil metalik saat kecepatan mesin masih berada di atas rata-rata.

Pemilik mobil keluar dengan arogansi khas seperti biasa, langkahnya datar namun penuh penekanan. Khas seorang Uchiha.

Ini sudah larut dari jam operasional pekerja.

Tapi memang siapa yang peduli? lebih tepatnya mungkin tidak ingin mencari masalah. Dengan santainya Sasuke Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung Konoha tv tanpa melalui protokol-protokol yang dilakukan tamu kunjungan.

Memang untuk apa ia meminta ijin untuk masuk ke perusahaan yang didalamnya terdapat sebagian aliran dana dari perusahaan Uchiha.

Dadanya bergemuruh.

Rahangnya mengeras.

Dan momentnya mengapa begitu pas?

Dalam koridor gedung yang memang sudah sepi karena jam operasional yang sudah berakhir sedari tadi.

Hinata terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, sambil terus membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dibawanya.

Dan dari arah yang berlawanan, Sasuke Uchiha menahan nafasnya melihat gadis yang dicintainya berada dalam radius penglihatannya.

 _Terasa ada perasaan yang tak menentu dihati._

 _Karena sorot matamu berbeda dengan ku, bukan diriku yang ada dalam bayaangan matamu._

"Hyuga."

Hinata terkejut, lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di genggamannya berhamburan.

Sasuke Uchiha dengan sorotan mata yang tidak pernah Hinata lihat bahkan dalam mimpinya pun tidak pernah ia membayangkan tatapan menakutkan seperti ini.

Ia terhimpit diantara dinding koridor dan tubuh besar Sasuke yang mengurung kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

 _Onyx_ -nya menatap tajam _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Uchi-..."

Suaranya terputus, pemilik bola mata sebening bulan melebarkan bola matanya.

Ia ingin teriak tapi tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu.

Sasuke melumat bibirnya, ia menekan kepala belakang Hinata agar ia lebih bisa menarik rasa yang dimiliki gadis Hyuga ini, menggigit bibir bawah Hinata hingga ia bisa leluasa masuk dan meng _invansi_ rongga mulutnya.

Hinata berontak.

Dengan kekuatan tenaga yang jelas tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke, ia menekan-nekan dada Sasuke hingga akhirnya ciuman itupun terlepas.

Ada kilatan marah dalam obsidian segelap malam.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plakkkk**_

"Kau sakit Uchiha!" maki nya.

Dan Sasuke, semakin memangkas jarak antar dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Jadilah miliku." Ini jelas bukan pernyataan cinta.

"Brengsek! menjauh dariku." dan untuk pertama kalinya, gadis Hyuga yang tekenal anggun dalam bertutur kata kali ini ia memaki seseorang.

Dan Sasuke semakin tersenyum lebar "Menikah denganku atau kuhancurkan keluargamu, hem...?" tawar Sasuke sambil menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hinata.

Harum lavender ini _"It's obvious you're meant for me"_

"Tidak akan! kau tidak waras Uchiha...!" umpat Hinata sambil terus memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh besar Sasuke Uchiha.

Demi Tuhan.

Ini diarea kantor, walaupun operasional perusahaan sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu tapi ini stasiun tv dimana jam operasional karyawan tidak berlalu bagi sebagian pegawai.

Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?

Tidak...

Ini bencana Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus penuh kemenangan ia melebarkan jarak dengan belahan jiwanya "Ya aku gila, itu semua berawal karena dirimu, kita lihat saja sayang... dalam beberapa hari kedepan apa kau bisa bersikap arogan seperti ini terhadap ku?" mata hitamnya menggerling penuh ejekan.

Dan memutar langkah kakinya meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai koridor.

"Sudah ku ikrarkan milik-ku." ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, sambil tersenyum dan mengusap perlahan bibirnya "ciuman tadi terlalu manis."

Langkahnya menggema dalam lorong koridor meninggalkan Hinata yang terlalu syok dengan kejadiaan yang benar-benar tidak ada dalam bayangannya.

Hinata...

Dadanya berdegup kencang dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar?

Berharap yang terjadi padanya hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

Bagaimana ini?

Air mata meluncur deras dari kedua matanya, dari mana datangnya mimpi buruk seperti ini. Hinata mencoba menahan isakan tangisnya, ia sadar dirinya masih berada di lingkungan kantor.

Mencoba berdiri dengan tangan yang masih gemetar merapihkan kembali lembaran-lembaran yang berserakan.

Bertahanlah Hinata...

Karena setelah hari ini, akan lebih banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan.

Bukan salah dirimu, bukan pula salah Uchiha itu.

Pesona dirimu terlalu mengagumkan dan kau membiarkan Uchiha muda tersebut untuk terjebak dalam labirin pesonamu.

Tapi, bukan kah cinta tidak pernah salah?

Bukankah kita tidak bisa memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta dengan siapa?

Yah, mungkin salah takdir yang menghubungkan dirimu dengannya.

.

.

 _ **Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu.**_

-tbc-

 _ **Selamat malam...**_

 _ **Masih adakah yang nunggu fict yang saya buat? heheheheh...**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk reader yang setia membaca fict2 absurd yang saya buat.**_

 _ **Terima kasih juga untuk setiap review yang diberikan. saya sangat menghargai review dan masukan dari reader semua.**_

 _ **Untuk FF ini tidak akan sepanjang 'fillers heart' kok :D :D :D**_

 _ **Dan jadwal update fict, akan saya perbaiki agar tidak terlalu lama, dan fict-fict yang saya terlantarkan jika memang masih ada yang bersedia membaca saya senang sekali. Dan doakan semoga ide-ide terkumpul agar saya bisa segera menyelesaikan fict2 yang terpending lama.**_

 _ **Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari reader semua baik cara penulisan maupun alur cerita supaya kedepannya fict saya bisa lebih baik.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua atensinya, karena atensi dari reader2 membuat saya merasa dihargai dan menambah semangat untuk segera melunasi hutang-hutang fict saya.**_

 _ **Terima kasih... ^-^**_

 _ **Dan semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi sankyu arigatou ne...**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa sabtu lainnya.**_

 _ **Oyasumi.**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sincerity Of Feeling**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

. . .

* * *

 **Chap V**

 _ **Mari berharap pada sebuah keajaiban**_

 _ **Tentang kematian, kehidupan, tawa dan air mata**_

 _ **Tentang waktu yang terus berlalu**_

 _ **dan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tentang kenangan yang tidak bisa diulang**_

Malam itu.

Hinata pulang ke rumahnya dalam suasana hati yang semerawut.

Sekeras mungkin ia mencoba menghilangkan memori menakutkan yang terjadi kepadanya di lorong perusahaan.

Uchiha brengsek!

Terus menerus dalam hatinya ia mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu.

Bibirnya sedikit terluka karena insiden tadi.

Membersihkan diri dengan air hangat kemudian tidur.

Rencana Hinata, ia berharap bisa membuatnya melupakan kenangan sialan itu.

 _ **Ctekk**_

Tombol lampu yang menerangi kamarnya ia matikan, baru saja Hinata hendak merebahkan dirinya ke kasur miliknya, walau terdengar samar Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ia urungkan niat awalnya untuk tidur dan kembali menyalakan lampu.

Matanya menyipit, melihat kakak laki-lakinya dan istrinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu di ruang tengah, pada tengah malam seperti ini? dan kenapa raut wajah mereka terlihat gelisah?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Kak Neiji?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba yang jelas membuat Neiji dan Tenten sedikit terkejut.

Perlahan Neiji menarik lembaran berkas yang sedari tadi sudah ada di atas meja.

"Kau belum tidur Hinata?" tanya Neiji berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan adiknya ini.

"Aku hendak tidur tapi kulihat Kak Neiji disini, apa terjadi sesuatu ka?" lagi Hinata bertanya.

Tenten berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata serta sedikit mendorong Hinata perlahan dan penuh kelembutan untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya "Ini sudah malam tuan putri, bukan kah besok pagi kau ada liputan?" ucap Tenten.

"Ta-tapi...?" sanggah Hinata, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan disini, karena seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat reaksi kakaknya dengan mimik wajah penuh kekhawatiran seperti tadi.

"Kami hanya sedang membicarakan laporan kenakalan ponakan mu Hinata." ucap Tenten berbohong, menjadikan alasan anaknya untuk menyembunyikan kecurigaan Hinata.

"Begitukah?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Tenten mengangguk dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." ucap Hinata sambil perlahan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

"Haruskah kita beritahu Hinata?" tanya Tenten pada suaminya yang terlihat sangat gelisah dan sesekali memijat pelipis karena pening dikepala yang di deritanya.

Hembusan nafas berat dirasakan Neiji "Sebaiknya jangan, masih ada sekitar 7 hari sebelum tanggal jatuh tempo, ini akan menambah beban untuknya... aku yakin bisa mendapatkan pinjaman kembali setidaknya untuk membayar beban angsuran yang sudah tertunda ini."

Tenten mendekat dan duduk tepat disebelah suaminya, ia perlahan menarik tangan Neiji dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut "Hal terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi anata?" tanya Tenten gugup.

"Kita harus merelakan restauran yang sudah ayah bangun bertahun-tahun... bahkan rumah ini."

.

.

.

 _ **Mengapa kau membuatku bergetar...**_

 _ **Dan membuatku kesulitan untuk menarik seuntas nafas.**_

Bukankah dirinya tidak salah? ia hanya berjuang untuk belahan jiwanya.

Bukankah semua hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta adalah benar? biar bagaimanapun caranya, asalkan bisa memastikan orang yang kau cintai ada dalam lingkaran kekuasaan mu? bukankah wajar?.

"Saya menolaknya direktur!"

Panas mentari masih terasa hangat dipagi hari ini, sinar matahari pagi memberikan efek positif untuk semua, tapi... tidak untuk ruangan ini.

"Mengertilah Toneri, ini sudah menjadi keputusan para direksi." ujarnya sambil merebahkan diri ke sofa diruangan pribadinya.

"Tapi Sarutobi-sama, bukahkan biasanya perwakilan koresponden yang di tempatkan diluar negeri harus melalui rapat komite?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih rinci alasannya Toneri, intinya direksi sudah sepakat jika koresponden yang akan di tugaskan di Inggris bukan Shino Aburame tapi kamu."

"Cih!" Toneri mendecih meremehkan.

Ia berdiri arogan di depan petinggi Konoha TV sambil memasukkan tangganya ke saku celananya "Sejak kapan engkau tunduk pada perintah direksi-direksi sialan itu?"

Hening sesaat...

' _Sejak Uchiha dan segala kuasanya memonopoli semua saham di perusahaan ini.'_ tutur Sarutobi dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah Toneri, apa bedanya kau meliput di dalam negeri dan di luar negeri, permasalah ini terlalu rumit jika aku menceritakannya, intinya... kau sudah ditetapkan untuk menjadi koresponden di Inggris mulai akhir bulan ini."

Dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya sendiri berikut Toneri yang seperti kehilangan rohnya.

Akhir bulan ini?

Bukankah ia sudah mendaftarkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata di awal bulan nanti?

Lalu?

Disaat Toneri belum sepenuhnya bernafas, ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk untuknya.

"Nomer siapa ini?" responnya melihat nomer asing yang tertera dalam layar ponselnya.

.

"Hallo?" sapa Toneri.

.

.

'Hallo Toneri-kun.' ucap gadis di seberang panggilan sana.

"Ya, siapa ini?"

'Ehm, apa aku mengganggumu Toneri?' tanyanya lagi, walau terdengar samar, jelas sekali terasa jika suara gadis di ujung panggilan sana sedang gemetar karena terlalu gugup.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan ku, dengan siapa ini?! dan ada perlu apa kau menghubungi ku?" tanya Toneri sedikit menuntut.

Sialan orang ini pikirnya, saat ini hati dan pikirannya sedang kalut dan mendadak mendapat telpon yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

.

.

'Maafkan aku, tapi... a-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu Toneri-kun.'

"Sialan...! jangan bertele-tele, dengan siapa ini?!"

'Aku Ino Yamanaka...'

 _ **Dan seperti dedauan yang terbakar habis**_

 _ **Tidak ada lain yang tersisa hanya abu yang rapuh tertiup angin**_

Pikiran Toneri kosong sesaat.

Mimpi buruknya hadir kembali... kenangan malam itu.

Ia ingin menghindarinya sejauh mungkin, tapi... entah mengapa ia malah mengangguk dan menyetujui untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

. . .

Selang satu minggu...

Waktu berlalu seperti biasanya, ada 24 jam dalam sehari ada 1440 menit dalam sehari, Hinata pun menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada perbedaan sedikipun yang ia rasakan, pekerjaan yang ia lakukan semuanya terkendali. Walaupun sebenarnya ada beberapa kejadian luar biasa yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Tepat hari ini.

Tanggal yang ditetapkan pengadilan untuk mengeksekusi restauran beserta rumah yang ayahnya miliki berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

Ini apa?

Terasa seperti tersambar petir.

Dipagi hari yang cerah, dirinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi meliput ke luar daerah Konoha, segerombolan petugas bersiap melakukan penyitaan terhadap restaurant kebanggaan ayahnya, yang di bangun dengan ratusan tetes keringat dan air mata.

"Kak Neiji, ada apa ini?" mata bulan Hinata membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Neiji hanya tertunduk, dan Tenten istrinya sibuk menenangkan ayah mertuanya yang terjatuh lemas tidak berdaya dan... mendadak kehilangan kesadarannya...

"Ayah..." teriak Hinata pilu.

.

.

.

Beruntung.

Mereka masih memberikan kelonggaran sampai esok hari untuk mengosongkan rumah yang mereka tempati.

Beruntung, sang tetua Hyuga hanya jatuh pingsan dan tidak ada efek yang lebih buruk selain itu padanya.

Hinata berlinangan air mata, mendengar penuturan sang kakak tentang hal yang terjadi selama ini, dan bagaimana dirinya bisa terjerat dengan pinjaman yang angkanya berjumlah fantastis seperti ini.

Awalnya pinjaman dalam jumlah yang wajar, Neiji berfikir untuk merenovasi ulang restaurant keluarganya agar terlihat lebih segar, lalu... dikarenakan pembayarannya lancar pihak bank memberikan penawaran untuk pinjaman yang lebih besar dan Neiji menyetujuinya, dia berfikir untuk merenovasi keseluruhan restaurant, tapi... entah mengapa perjanjian dari pinjaman berbeda dengan yang di ucapkan saat awal penandatangan.

"Pada bank apa kak Neiji melakukan pinjaman?" tanya Hinata "Kita bisa menuntut balik melalui lembaga perlindungan konsumen jika tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian awal." tutur Hinata.

Neiji menghembuskan nafas beratnya "Tidak perlu melakukan hal yang akan berakhir sia-sia Hinata, ini semua berawal atas kebodohan ku." tutur Neiji dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Pada bank apa kakak mengajukan pinjaman?" tanya Hinata.

 _Sigh, d_ esahan nafas sang Hyuga yang biasa terlihat tanpa ekpresi terasa seperti memikul dunia dalam pundaknya.

"Uchiha Bank." jawab Neiji.

.

.

.

 ** _Brukkk..._**

Hinata merasa seluruh persendiannya tidak berfungsi, tubuhnya ambruk di sofa tamu keluarganya. Perlahan bayang-bayang kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di lorong perusahaan mengambil alih pikirannya.

" _Ya aku gila, itu semua berawal karena dirimu, kita lihat saja sayang... dalam beberapa hari kedepan apa kau bisa bersikap arogan seperti ini terhadap ku?"_

 _._

 _._

Jemarinya bergetar, Hinata benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya, setiap kata yang di keluarkan _prodigy_ Uchiha itu membekas dalam ingatannya.

Tapi kenapa?

Salah dirinya apa pada Uchiha Sasuke itu?

. . .

Jika kau bertanya apa kesalahan mu Hinata, itu karena pesona dirimu terlalu kuat sehingga membuat Uchiha muda itu kehilangan arah jika tidak bisa memilikimu.

 _ **Membenci dirimu, hingga semua terasa sampai diseluruh persendianku**_

 _ **Kau adalah hal memalukan dalam sebuah kenangan**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panas terik matahari siang ini seperti bahan bakar yang semakin memanaskan hati putri Hyuga ini. Kaki kecilnya dengan keberanian yang ia paksakan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah kekuasaan orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui dalam hidupnya.

Tapi,

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata tanpa menambahkan _suffik_ kesopanan pada reception di lobby depan gedung Uchiha.

Reception wanita itu sedikit terkejut "Mohon maaf nona, apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan direktur?" tanya nya lembut.

Byakugan hinata menajam, mendengar pertanyaan basi dari reception di depannya ini. "Hubungi saja keruangannya, bilang padanya Hinata Hyuga ingin bertemu dengannya." jawab Hinata.

Wanita itu mengangguk "Mohon tunggu sebentar nona." ucapnya, sambil tangannya lihai melakukan panggilan telpon ke ruangan bos besar mereka.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah melakukan panggilan telpon ia meminta bagian keamanan yang _standby_ di lobby gedung untuk mengantar Hinata ke ruangan pemilik perusahaan ini.

Ya.

Karena tidak sembarang orang bisa bebas bertemu dan berkeliaran di lingkungan gedung Uchiha ini.

"Permisi nona, direktur bersedia menemui anda. Silahkan ke ruangan beliau, _security_ kami akan mengantar anda ke ruangannya." ucapnya ramah.

.

.

.

Ruangan besar dengan warna coklat muda mendominasi warna diruangan ini, ruangan yang sepertinya 5 kali lebih besar dari kamar tidur Hinata.

Harum dan suasana sejuk terasa sekali saat pintu lift yang terhubung ke ruangan direktur perusahaan ini terbuka.

Susunan meja staaf ataupun sekretaris yang berada langsung di bawah pengawasan Uchiha Sasuke tertata rapih dan sistematis diruangan ini.

Seharusnya menjadikan setiap tamu, kolega, maupun pegawai yang berkunjung menjadi nyaman. Tapi, jelas tidak untuk Hinata.

Belasan pasang mata terus memandang Hinata heran dari pertama ia menampakkan dirinya keluar dari Lift.

"Silahkan nona..." ucap petugas keamanan itu sambil membukakan pintu besar ruangan itu.

 _ **Berusaha berbicara dengan mu**_

 _ **Berusaha bicara pada hatimu**_

 _ **Berharap kau mengerti tentang tujuan hatiku**_

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku, nona..." sambut Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi besar miliknya.

 _Onyx_ -nya

memandangi Hinata dari ujung sepatunya sampai berhenti tepat di byakugan Hinata. ' _Akhirnya kau datang...'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkan dalam hatinya.

Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia berusaha meredam amarah dalam dadanya. Ingin-nya... ia memaki-maki bungsu Uchiha ini bahkan mungkin menampar wajah iblisnya.

"Apa kesalahanku padamu?" tanya Hinata.

Dan jawaban Sasuke semakin membakar hatinya.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. _'Aku mencintaimu.'_ jawab Sasuke dalam hatinya lagi.

"Langsung saja pada intinya... apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Hinata semakin geram.

.

.

Hening sesaat.

 _ **Berusaha menyelami pemikiranmu.**_

 _ **Tidak kah kau bisa membaca sorot mata ku?**_

 _ **Aku menginginkan mu.**_

Bola mata sekelam jelaga malam itu menajam. Ada pengharapan dalam sinar mata yang ia berikan pada gadis Hyuga itu.

Tapi, sinar pengharapan itu tidak diterima dengan baik oleh Hinata.

"Menikah denganku." titahnya... lebih kepada perintah dibanding sebuah ajakan bahkan jauh konotasinya jika disebut ini sebuah lamaran pernikahan.

"Cih... kau gila Uchiha!" Hinata meraung akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Menikah denganku, atau ku hancurkan seluruh anggota keluargamu?!"

 _ **Skak!**_

Hinata membeku, apa maksud dari perkataan Uchiha sialan didepannya ini?

"Realistis lah nona, aku yakin kau pintar jadi tidak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk memikirkan apa maksud dan tujuan ku." lagi Uchiha Sasuke memperingatkan gadis di depannya ini.

Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Cukup menikah dengan ku, maka permasalah restaurant milik keluargamu selesai."

Sasuke tepat berada di hadapan Hinata. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekpresi wajah Hinata yang tertunduk karena terlalu _syok_ dengan permintaan darinya.

Gadis ini, bahkan tinggi badannya hanya sebatas bahu Sasuke.

Dibanding dengan banyaknya gadis yang selama ini berkeliaran di sekitar Uchiha muda itu jelas Hinata bukan tandingannya.

Tapi,

Mengapa?

Sasuke Uchiha bisa tergila-gila padanya?

Hinata seperti bagian hatinya yang hilang selama ini, ia hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk melengkapi kehidupan yang membosankan untuknya.

Dan semakin lama waktu yang terlewat.

Hinata sama penting dengan udara baginya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, berada sedekat ini dengan pujaan hatinya membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya,

Ia ingin memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Menarik semua aroma lavender yang di keluarkan gadis ini.

"Tenanglah nona, aku tidak akan meminta mu menikah dengan ku saat ini."

Sasuke memutar badannya dan kembali menjauh dengan Hinata dan dengan santainya ia kembali duduk di kursi besarnya.

"Pulanglah... dan pikirkan baik-baik penawaran dariku."

Hinata berusaha terlihat tegar, ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan lelaki sialan ini.

"Jangan bermimpi tuan Uchiha, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu." jawab Hinata sinis "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milik ayahku."

Sasuke mengangguk meremehkan.

"Bukankah Natsu Hyuga itu keponakanmu? Ia masih terlalu muda..." ucap Sasuke ambigu.

Langkah kaki Hinata mendadak terhenti, mendengar nama keponakannya disebut oleh pria yang dibenci Hinata setengah mati.

"Jangan sentuh keponakan ku!" ucap Hinata, jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak terganggu sedikit pun oleh ucapan Hinata, pandangannya kembali terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran berkas dimeja yang menunggu tanda tangan dari dirinya "Aku hanya bertanya..." jawab Sasuke santai.

 _ **Brakkk!**_

Pintu ruangan Sasuke ditutup dengan keras oleh Hinata, Hinata tidak perduli dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian karyawan yang ada di depan ruangan Sasuke Uchiha.

Hatinya terluka.

Ia bingung dan takut.

Kenapa hal semerikan ini bisa terjadi pada kehidupannya? apakah ada kesalahan dimasa lalu yang dia lakukan sehingga dikehidupan ini dia harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini?

Dengan linangan air mata Hinata meninggalkan gedung besar ini, ia butuh sandaran hatinya, menceritakan seluruh kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi dihari ini dengannya.

Toneri Ootsuki kekasih hatinya.

.

.

.

Dari apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Dimana kah saya harus menaruh hati yang sudah tercerai berai ini.

Sudah tidak ada ruangan untuk kenangan dan kebahagian.

* * *

Gedung Konoha Tv.

.

.

"Kiba-kun... apa kau melihat Toneri?"

Kiba yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan kamera miliknya hanya mengadahkan wajahnya sesaat untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya "Tidak, dari siang tadi aku belum melihatnya." jawabnya sambil terus terfokus pada kameranya.

Hinata gelisah, dari tadi pagi ponsel Toneri tidak bisa di hubungi.

Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, menangis di sampingnya, menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya di hari ini.

Tapi,

Kemana laki-laki itu saat wanitanya sedang membutuhkan dirinya?

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Toneri hampir seharian tidak memberi kabar pada dirinya dan itu jelas membuat Hinata cemas.

"Aku pulang saja lah...!" ucap Hinata merajuk.

Dan Kiba hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

. . .

Menjelang senja, warna biru di langit perlahan memudar. Ini hari yang sangat berat dalam hidupnya selama ini untuk Hinata. Ia berusaha menyakinkan hatinya bahwa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk, dan akan berakhir saat ia terbangun nanti.

Ia berjalan kaki dari kantornya menuju rumahnya, pikirannya menerawang, dalam perjalan pulang ia terus menerus berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk keluarganya? apakah ia sanggup melihat raut sedih di wajah sang ayah.

Kemana kekasihnya hari ini? ia sangat butuh kehadirannya saat ini.

Dengan jarak kantor ke rumah yang cukup jauh, tanpa sadar Hinata sudah berada tepat di depan rumahnya, rumah yang sekaligus mata pencaharian keluarganya selama ini, yang sebentar lagi mau tidak mau dirinya dan keluarganya harus meninggalkan kebanggaan ayahnya.

"Aku pulang..." sahut Hinata sambil melepas sepatunya.

Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat melihat sang ayah masih terbaring lemah, perlahan ia mendengar isakan tangis kakak iparnya "Kak Tenten..." sahut Hinata.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Hinata menguatkan kakak ipar dan terlebih menghipnotis dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata... Natsu di keluarkan dari sekolah, aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita hari ini." ucap Tenten sambil tersendu-sendu menahan tangisnya.

"Uchiha brengsek!" Hinata mengumpat. Ia berdiri kembali dengan langkah yang tergesah-gesah kembali meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Tenten sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

"Tidak perlu menangis kak, semua ini akan Hinata selesaikan... dan kita bisa hidup bahagia seperti dahulu, tolong jangan tinggalkan rumah." ucapnya dan perlahan menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Tadinya Hinata ingin menemui Sasuke Uchiha sialan itu, ia ingin sekali menampar wajah stoicnya, tapi mendadak langkahya berubah.

Tangannya bergetar memegang ponselnya, ia menerima pesan gambar yang masuk melalui email pribadinya.

Kami-sama.

Jangan uji Hinata seperti ini, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang kalut saat ini dan ia seperti kehilangan nyawanya melihat Toneri Ootsuki calon suaminya sedang duduk berdua, dan dalam foto itu terlihat wanita itu menyandarkan kepalnya pada dada milik kekasihnya.

' _Datanglah ke rumah sakit Senju medical, kau akan mendengar sesuatu yang menyenangkan nona...'_ Sebait pesan ditambahkan pada foto tersebut dan nama pengirimnya benat-benar membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun.

From Uchiha_Sasuke.

* * *

Dengan linangan air mata yang tiada henti, Hinata terus memacu kakinya sekuat batas yang ia punya agar segara sampai di rumah sakit itu dan memastikan foto yang ia terima hanyalah rekayasa.

Dalam derasnya hujan dan langit malam yang sudah berwarna hitam pekat, ia terus berlari dalam derasnya hujan menuju rumah sakit itu.

 _ **Kau menghianati cinta yang telah aku berikan tulus untuk mu.**_

"Toneri-kun...?" lirih Hinata.

Seluruh tubuhnya basah, matanya sembab, pemandangan didepan matanya membuat hatinya bergejolak panas.

Toneri gugup setengah mati.

Hinatanya, kekasihnya, tunangannya, calon istrinya ada di depan matanya dan melihat semua apa yang ia lakukan.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan..." ucap Toneri dan menghampiri Hinata untuk memeluknya dan memaksanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang menurutnya akan sia-sia untuk dikatakan.

Hinata memundurkan langkah nya.

Tangannya membuat tanda agar Toneri berhenti mendekatinya.

"Sudah cukup... aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan."

Toneri tetap berusaha menghapus jarak dengan Hinata "Memang apa yang aku bicarakan? semua ini salah paham... aku bisa jelaskan sayang..."

"Kubilang berhenti brengsek!" Hinata berteriak di lorong rumah sakit.

Toneri membeku, belum pernah sepanjang ia mengenal gadisnya bersikap seperti ini, dan ia pun tidak bisa menyangkal atau membantah apapun bahwa yang terjadi dan yang dia dengar adalah kenyataan pahit yang dirinya tidak benar-benar ingin ini terjadi.

Ya.

Ino Yamanaka, semenjak malam yang menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Toneri dia dinyatakan positif hamil oleh dokter, dan ia datang ke Konoha hanya untuk memberitahukan Toneri.

Dari awal, Ino tidak meminta Toneri untuk bertanggung jawab, ia sadar posisi dirinya di hati Toneri, tapi.. ia tidak menampik jika dirinya memang masih menginginkan Toneri untuk mengisi harinya seperti dahulu.

"Aku meminta dia untuk menggugurkannya sayang, aku dan dia adalah masa lalu... aku mencintaimu, dan hanya kamu yang aku inginkan, semua yang terjadi adalah kesalah pahaman." ucap Toneri berusaha menggapai kekasih hatinya yang sudah terasa sangat jauh darinya ini, padahal dirinya dan Hinata hanya berjarak dua langkah.

 _ **Trang...**_

Hinata melempar cincin yang diberikan Toneri tepat di depan lantai yang dipijak Toneri.

"Aku membenci dirimu, bahkan jika kita dipertemukan kembali dikehidupan nanti, aku akan tetap membencimu." ikrar Hinata.

Dan meninggalkan Toneri yang seperti dihujam belati tepat di jantungnya. Ia terdiam... jangankan untuk mengejar gadisnya, untuk berbicara agar Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya pun mulutnya tidak sanggup melakukan tugasnya.

. . .

Hinata menangis, ia berusaha meredam suaranya.

Baju yang ia kenakan semuanya basah karena Hujan, rambutnya indigonya berantakan.

Hinata benar-benar hancur.

Ia menangis melepaskan perasaaan sakitnya, duduk meringkuk di taman kota.

Malam semakin larut, Hening suasanya taman menambah rasa sesak dihati Hinata, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi setelah ini.

Ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk untuknya, dengan setengah hati ia menerima panggilan telpon tanpa melihat layar ponsel nomer siapa yang menghubunginya.

'Bagaimana? penawaranku masih berlaku nona.' sahut si penelpon di ujung panggilan sana.

Dengan terisak Hinata menjawab panggilan telponnya "Brengsek, kau Uchiha brengsek..."

'Apa lagi yang harus kau pertahankan?' tanyanya lagi penuh ejekan.

Hinata terdiam dan perlahan menarik nafas berusaha menormalkan aliran darahnya "Baiklah aku bersedia menikah denganmu." ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Toh memang benar, apa lagi yang harus di pertahankan?

Lelaki yang ia cintai dengan segenap raganya menghianati dirinya, lalu... apa lagi yang berharga untuknya yang perlu di pertahankan?

'Pilihan yang tepat nona.' ucap lelaki itu lagi sebelum memutus panggilan telponnya.

"Brengsek... aku membenci dirinya." ucap Hinata entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat hari ini.

.

.

.

Dan diseberang taman kota, ada sedan metalik terparkir rapih.

Pemiliknya menyungginkan senyum bahagia, bukan senyum sinis yang biasa ia tampilkan.

Ia benar-benar bahagia karena orang yang dia cintai bersedia menikah dengannya walupun ia harus menyakitinya terlebih dahulu.

Biarkan saja, pikir Sasuke.

Asap dari rokok yang ia hisap mengepul di udara. Toh ia yakin seiring waktu nanti, Hinata bisa mencintainya.

Bukankah kata Naruto _'Cinta datang bisa juga karena terbiasa...'_

Lagi, Sasuke tersenyum disela-sela ia menghisap rokok miliknya, sejak kapan dirinya meyakini kata-kata dari sahabat bodohnya si dobe itu. Ia terus bersandar pada sisi pintu mobilnya dan menikmati rokoknya sambil terus memperhatikan kekasihnya dan memastikan tidak terjadi apapun pada dirinya.

Ketika dimana aku tak mengetahuinya

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau mengisi penuh perasaanku

Bahwa hatiku benar-benar berdebar jika melihatmu

Aku mencintaimu Hinata

Kuharap suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu perasaan ku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf untuk hal yang aku lakukan

karena aku ingin memiliki mu untuk diriku sendiri.

-tbc-

 _ **Konbanwa.**_

 _ **Untuk yang masih bersedia membaca fict absurd ini saya sangat berterima kasih.**_

 _ **Beberapa fict yang belum saya selesaikan memang menjadi beban juga buat saya, perlahan tapi pasti saya selesaikan walaupun jadwal update fict memang tidak teratur.**_

 _ **But, saya sangat berterima kasih pada reader yang bersedia mereview tulisan saya. Jujur... tadinya saya sudah kehilangan minat untuk ngelanjutin fict ini dikarenakan aktivitas di dunia nyata yang semakin hari semakin menguras waktu luang, tapi beberapa review yang masuk membuat saya merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melanjutkan fict-fict yang sudah terlantar ini. Ternyata review itu benar-benar memiliki arti bagi para author.**_

 _ **Mohon kritik dan sarannya saya sangat menghargainya.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fav & follow, daisuki lahhh pokoknya :* :***_

 _ **Sampai berjumpa sabtu lainnya.**_

 _ **Oyasumi.**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sincerity Of Feeling**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

. . .

 **Chap VI**

 _ **Aku menikmati waktu senja...**_

 _ **Karena hangatnya mengingatkanku padamu.**_

 _ **Aku membenci malam...**_

 _ **Karena dinginnya mengingatkan ku pada kenyataan,**_

 _ **Senja mu... bukan untuk diriku.**_

Dia seperti permata buatku.

Dia yang pertama membuatku tertawa tanpa sebuah alasan.

Dia yang pertama membuatku mengerti tentang rasa sakit hati.

Dia... Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Dan di mana kau meletakan hatiku?

Yang sudah ku bangun dengan jutaan kepingan perasaaan.

Malam buruk itu sudah berlalu, rasa sakit yang teramat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, membuatnya mengunci hatinya dan ia bersumpah tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun itu untuk mengisi hatinya dan kembali membuat luka seperti ini, luka yang tidak akan Hinata lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Lain halnya dengan si bungsu Uchiha, adik Itachi Uchiha ini begitu bahagia, rencananya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan Jugo? buat ini semua seperti kesalah pahaman, semuanya harus rapi." titah Sasuke dan berbalik meninggalkan asisten pribadinya ini.

Lantas...

Hari berlalu seperti biasanya, Toneri Ootsuki berusaha mati-matian untuk membuka komunikasi dengan tunangannya, ralat... mungkin mantan tunangannya.

'Jika kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, seharusnya kau percaya padaku, dan biarkan aku menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya padamu.' salah satu isi rentetan pesan yang dikirim Toneri pada Hinata.

Hinata mendesah setiap membaca pesan yang dikirim Toneri, kelopak matanya selalu menggenang, rasa cintanya pada lelaki itu masih teramat besar, tapi hatinya terluka terlalu dalam.

Hinata hanya kecewa, cinta yang dia jaga begitu mudahnya ia merusaknya, bukahkah dulu lelaki itu yang mati-matian meminta dirinya menjadi kekasihnya? lalu saat Hinata sudah memberikan hatinya, bahkan menjadikan dirinya memenuhi setiap ruang di hatinya dan dengan mudahnya dia merusaknya bahkan membuatnya menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang tidak mungkin bisa tersusun kembali.

 _ **Ting**_...

Lagi, bunyi notifikasi terdengar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

Tapi alis Hinata merengut.

'Bisakah kita bertemu?' sebait pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya dan di bawah bait itu, si pengirim pesan menyebutkan siapa dirinya 'Ino Yamanaka.

.

.

.

Hati manusia terbuat dari komponen yang istimewa, jika hati yang terluka seluruh persendian bahkan seluruh tubuh ikut merasakannya, betapa mudahnya ia berubah perasaan.

Hinata duduk termenung di depan gadis cantik yang sedikit lebih tua darinya, gadis blonde itu memegang erat sapu tangannya yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

Detik yang berlalu terasa sangat canggung bagi keduanya.

"Tolong maafkan Toneri, dia... benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu Hinata..."

Hinata hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"jika aku memaafkannya, lalu... bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak apa, semua terjadi karena diriku... jadi biarlah aku yang menanggung apa yang aku perbuat."

Hening sesaat, Hinata memandang wajah Ino penuh pertimbangan, ada getaran rasa sakit yang terasa saat Ino mengungkapkan permohonannya.

"Tapi..." gadis blonde itu tercekat dengan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, getaran suara itu sangat jelas terasa "Ijinkan aku membesarkan anak ini..."

Tess...

Lolos satu linangan air mata dari byakugan Hinata.

Kenapa hatinya yang sudah terluka terasa dihantam ombak yang besar.

Seharusnya disini, dirinya yang marah, dirinya yang merasa terluka, seharusnya gadis di depannya ini sudah Hinata tarik rambut blonde panjangnya atau mungkin merusak kulit wajahnya yang mulus itu.

Tapi kenapa situasinya ini ia malah merasa dirinya seperti seorang penjahat, yang harus memutuskan hubungan suci yang tercipta antara kekasihnya dan gadis di depannya ini.

Hubungan yang memang sudah takdir yang tercipta antara Toneri dan Ino Yamanaka.

"Kau pikir aku sekuat apa sampai kau harus meminta permohonan seperti itu pada diriku?" ucap Hinata.

Bola mata sebening rembulan itu memerah, "Aku membencimu, aku membenci dirinya dan aku membenci diriku sendiri."

"Hi... hinata..."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta permintaan seperti itu padahal aku dan kau sama-sama perempuan?"

* * *

 _ **Helaian daun yang berguguran di musim gugur**_

 _ **Atau mungkin ranting yang mengering di musim panas**_

 _ **Beratnya beban butiran salju yang menumpuk di setiap dahan pohon**_

 _ **Dan... warna hijau yang menyenangkan beserta bunga yang selalu muncul saat musim semi.**_

 _ **Bukankah hati manusia sama kuatnya dengan sebuah pohon?**_

Langkah kaki Hinata terasa sangat berat, perlahan ia masuk ke sebuah restaurant elit yang seumur hidupnya kali pertama Hinata datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Tapi ia tidak terkesan sama sekali atau mungkin merasa takjub dengan intertior yang di tampilkan restaurant ini.

Restauran ini jauh dari pusat kota, jika berkunjung saat siang hari akan terlihat bukit tinggi sebagai background nya, seperti rumah kuno, walau halamannya sangat luas tapi tidak lebih dari 5 ruangan di tempat ini yang masing-masing terpisah dengan sekat dan kaca besar yang langsung menghadap ke pemancuran di depan halaman restaurant ini.

Setelah siang tadi ia harus berkutat dengan rasa sakit yang mati-matian ia tahan karena berjumpa dengan Ino Yamanaka, dan sialnya setelah pertemuan itu dirinya mendapat pesan dari lelaki brengsek yang memaksanya untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Bahkan meminta supir pribadinya untuk menjemput Hinata.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan balutan tuxedo hitam menawan yang menjadi ciri khasnya, ia berdiri santai sambil memutar-mutar gelas yang berisi wine digenggaman tangannya.

Yang benar-benar mengenal pribadinya pasti tau, kalau dalam pose sepert ini ia sangat gugup.

Tapi untuk orang lain, mungkin terlihat sensual.

"Untuk apa memaksaku datang kesini ?"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya sesaat.

"Privasi..." jawabnya datar.

Dengan lirikan _onyx_ nya ia meminta Hinata untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Lilin _aromateraphy_ terletak disudut ruangan.

Rangkaian bunga yang cantik terletak di tengah meja yang menjadi pembatas antara bungsu Hyuga dan Uchiha ini.

"Langsung saja pada pointnya, aku sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan keluarga ku, dan mereka akan berkunjung ke rumahmu akhir minggu ini."

' _Membicarakan masalah? bukan kah dia yang membuat semua masalah ini?' gerutu Hinata dalam hatinya._

"Aku setuju untuk menikah dengan mu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujui jika di lakukan dalam waktu dekat ini." tolak Hinata tegas.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggunya perlahan pada sandaran kursi, ia menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

Ya Tuhan.

Mungkin hanya engkau yang tahu betapa gugupnya Sasuke saat ini, ia tidak menyangka hanya dengan sedikit kata-kata dari gadis muda di depannya ini bisa membuat kerja jantungya melebihi biasanya.

"Memang apa bedanya Hyuga, apa kau baru bersedia setelah menunggu mantan kekasih mu itu kembali dari Inggris?"

 _ **Skak...**_

Bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak mampu membuat sesorang untuk tunduk pada keinginannya.

Mata bulat Hinata terbelalak.

Inggris? Mantannya? itu berarti Toneri-kun?

Hinata mendadak lemas, keberaniannya mendadak lenyap.

"Apa kau masih berfikir kau penting untuknya? bahkan pemindahan dirinya sebagai koresponden di luar negeri saja kau tidak diberi tahu?" tanyanya penuh ejek.

"Be-benarkah yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada lagi yang kau pertahankan bukan? santai saja... persiapan untuk pernikahan biar orang-orang ku yang mengurusnya." ucap Sasuke santai.

Tekanan _atmosphere_ di ruangan itu terlalu menegangkan. Hinata benar-benar tercekat. Dirinya bukanlah gadis yang tangguh, tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikan begitu banyak ujian dan rasa sakit hati pada dirinya dan kehidupannya, apa dimasa lalu ia pernah melakukan sebuah dosa yang teramat besar hingga di kehidupan ini ia harus merasakan akibatnya?.

Apakah ini takdirnya?

Apakah ini jalan hidupnya?

Apakah akan ada kebahagiaan lagi untuknya setelah ini?

Mengapa hidup terasa seperti di neraka saat ini.

"Baiklah, atur saja sesuai kehendak dirimu Tuan Uchiha, tapi aku ingin memastikan satu hal." ucap Hinata.

"Hn..."

"Kau hanya ingin menikah dengan ku kan? jadi jangan menuntutku melakukan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri."

Mendengar permintaan Hinata, Sasuke terluka hatinya, tidak bisakah Hinata melihat ketulusan hatinya? betapa besar rasa cinta yang ingin ia tunjukan?.

Sedikit lagi, bersabarlah...

"Hn, tidak masalah." jawabnya acuh.

 _ **. . .  
**_

Hinata turun dari mobil pribadi Sasuke, hati dan pikirannya benar-benar hampa, selama perjalanan nya tadi ia terus merenungkan segala kejadian luar biasa yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

Ia percaya.

Sebesar apapun kuasa manusia untuk mengatur rencana, tapi takdir Tuhan berperan lebih kuat. Hubungan ia dan Toneri, masalah keuangan keluarga dan pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke mungkin sudah takdir dirinya.

Toh, waktu terus berjalan, matahari tetap bersinar.

Yang ia alami benar-benar berat, tapi Hinata percaya ada banyak orang yang lebih banyak mengalami masalah lebih besar dari yang ia alami dan masih bisa bertahan dalam kehidupannya.

Hinata putuskan, untuk berdamai dengan takdirnya dan ia berharap walaupun mustahil akan ada kebahagian untuknya di kemudian hari.

'Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, temui aku di taman kota jam 10 pagi.'

Setelah ia mengirim pesan pada mantan kekasihnya ia mematikan ponselnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya, hari sudah larut malam.

Ia menahan nafasnya sesaat, ia tidak bisa tunjukan raut kesedihan di depan keluarganya.

. . .

Hari sedikit mendung, gumpalan awan memenuhi langit Konoha, taman kota yang cantik terlihat sepi hari ini, yah... ini wajar sebab hari ini bukan hari _weekend_ ataupun hari libur nasional.

Hampir sebagian besar penduduk Konoha disibukkan dengan rutinitasnya dan hanya beberapa yang terlihat di sekitar taman.

"Hinata..." suara sendu lelaki bersurai putih yang memanggil gadis pujaan hatinya.

Hinata yang termenung duduk di bangku taman hanya melirikkan matanya pada objek suara yang memanggilnya.

Dirinya ingin menangis, byakugannya bertemu pandang dengan lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya, yang pernah memberinya kebahagian.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hime...?" lirih Toneri ia pun duduk di samping gadis Hyuga itu.

Hinata tidak bergeming.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, hanya terdengar suara air dari pancuran di tengah taman kota ini.

Hinata memutar posisinya, lututnya yang terbuka bersentuhan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Ia perlahan menarik tangan kekasihnya dan menggengamnya erat. "Dengarkan aku, karena aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja."

Toneri menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak... tidak, kau yang harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari ku, aku sudah tidak mencintainya Hinata, yang terjadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan dan aku juga korbannya, kau tidak bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepada seorang korban bukan?!" tuturnya memaksa.

Hinata tercekat.

"Korban? jadi maksudmu Ino Yamanaka satu-satunya pelaku disini?"

"Ya...!" Toneri berteriak, "Dia dalam keadaan sadar dan harusnya dia menghentikan ku, aku meminta dia untuk menggugurkan kandungannya tapi dia bersikeras untuk membesarkannya, itu keinginan dia, harusnya dia yang tanggung resikonya, bukan aku yang harus ikut bertanggung jawab."

 _ **Plakkk...**_

Tamparan keras diterima Toneri, ia terkejut kekasihnya melakukan itu padanya.

"Hi...hinata?"

"Aku tidak tau jika kau bisa seburuk ini Toneri, kau melimpahkan semua kesalahanmu padanya agar membuatmu terlihat bersih dan tidak bersalah, jangan kau lupakan bahwa aku juga seorang wanita."

"Tidak kah kau berfikir, ini semua sudah rencana dari Tuhan Toneri-kun?"

Toneri hanya tersenyum getir.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, aku sudah memaafkan dirinya. Dan aku juga akan berdamai dengan diri sendiri." tutur Hinata.

Baik Hinata dan Toneri sama-sama terdiam, mereka menikmati kecanggungan ini. Biarkan ini menjadi yang terakhir pikir Hinata.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Toneri, bawa Ino bersamamu ke tempat kau akan pergi."

"Hi...hinata... ma-maafkan aku sungguh." ucap Toneri ia bersimpuh di rumput dan perlahan menangis di pangkuan Hinata.

Hinata mengusap perlahan surai Toneri "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Toneri-kun, hanya saja untuk menghilangkan rasa benci ini butuh waktu."

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar membenci takdir yang terjadi untuk kita..." sambil terus terisak menangis di pangkuan mantan kekasihnya.

"Semoga kau dan Ino bisa berbahagia disana, dan tolong jangan kabari aku apapun lagi tentangmu setelah ini."

Yah, ini mungkin bukan happy ending untuk kisah cinta Hinata dan Toneri.

Sementara itu, sedan metalix terparkir rapih di pinggir jalan yang menuju kearah taman kota, pemiliknya menggengam erat setir mobil.

Ia marah, ia cemburu bisa-bisanya calon istrinya bertemu dengan lelaki lain tanpa ijin darinya?

"Kau menemuinya tanpa ijin dariku Hyuga? sepertinya kau lupa berurusan dengan siapa." tutur Sasuke, ia membanting setirnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke sangat menyadari posisi dirinya di hati Hyuga itu dan tidak ada kewajiban baginya untuk meminta ijin bertemu dengan siapapun, tapi tetap saja Sasuke berhak terluka bukan?

Membayangkan gadis Hyuganya akan membatalkan janji dengannya dan mengikuti mantan kekasihnya pergi ke luar negeri itu sangat mengerikan bagi Sasuke, ia harus secepat mungkin mengikat gadis Hyuga itu dan memastikannya tetap berada dibawah kekuasaanya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu Hinata, tapi setelah itu aku akan memastikan mengikatmu untuk menjadi Uchiha."

"Persetan dengan Toneri, akan aku pastikan si brengsek itu akhir bulan ini dia tidak akan bisa melihatmu kembali."

Terus menerus sambil mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan ia bermonolog pada dirinya, menenangkan hatinya dalam kecepatan malam, dan menyusun rencananya sebaik mungkin, hingga memastikan si gadis tidak sadar jika sudah terperangkap dalam lingkarannya.

Ia sangat mencintainya, dan dirinya tidak bisa jika membiarkannya bahagia dengan yang lain.

Hanya dia yang berhak memberikan kebahagian untuk Hyuga Hinata. Dan hanya dia yang berhak memilikinya.

 _ **Sebulan kemudian...**_

Stasiun penyiaran Konoha Tv mendadak riuh, bagaimana tidak? pagi ini surat kabar ternama membuat headline berita dengan cover besar di bagian depan foto pewaris Uchiha Group dan reporter cantik dari stasiun tv mereka keluar bersama dari sebuah restaurant elit.

"Ini rekan kerja ku bukan?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya pada seseorang dikantik perusahaan.

"Iya, benar dia Hinata Hyuga yang kita kenal."

"Wahhh... luar biasa, ternyata gadis nakal itu bukan orang sembarangan ..." ucap Kiba sambil berteriak girang "Aku ingin segera menemuinya..." ia habiskan kopinya dalam sekali teguk dan langsung berlali kearah ruangannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, ruangan berita sedikit lebih ramai.

"Hinata selamat ya..." ucapan selamat dari Shizune senior Hinata sambil memberikan sebuket rangkaian bunga pada Hinata.

"Hinata selamat... wah senangnya." lagi, ucapan selamat keluar dari beberapa rekan kerjanya.

Hinata yang kebingungan hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ia masih belum sadar dengan situasi yang akan ia alami. Perlahan rekan kerja yang memenuhi ruangan Hinata mereka kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih Temari-chan?" tanya Hinata pada rekan satu ruangannya.

"Kau yang sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa kau merahasiakan sesuatu yang baik seperti ini." jawab Temari sedikit kesal, ia sudah seperti sahabat bagi Hinata tapi kenapa berita penting seperti ini ia mendengarnya dari sebuah surat kabar.

Alis Hinata bertaut "Hal baik apa sih?"

"Ini..." jawab Temari sambil memberikan surat kabar yang memuat foto dirinya dan Sasuke.

Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"I...ini kan."

Temari tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata "Tenang aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya bahagia kau akhirnya menemukan pengganti lelaki brengsek itu, terlebih dia seorang Uchiha... kau beruntung sekali Hinata."

 _Beruntung?_

Hinata malah menganggangpnya Sasuke Uchiha sebuah kesialan dalam hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka kasar.

"Ya ampun Kiba kau mengagetkan kami!"

"Hi... hinata pindahkan channel tv ke tv9, cepat sekarang..." titah Kiba.

Hinata makin terdiam.

Dalam layar monitor televisi di ruangannya menampilkan Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri di depan gedung perusahaanya dan di kelilingi banyak reporter.

"Ya, berita itu benar, aku menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata Hyuga dan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan awal bulan depan." tutur Sasuke sambil berlalu memasuki gedung perusahannya dan meninggalkan reporter-reporter itu dengan pertanyaan yang belum sempat di jawab olehnya.

"Oh my god" seru Hinata.

Sebenarnya apa yang Uchiha sialan itu pikirkan? bahkan pertemuan keluarga saja belum sempat dilakukan dan dia sudah mengumumkan pernikahan?

Dan di lain tempat.

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum bahagia "Kau tidak bisa lari dari ku lagi bukan?" sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar Hyuga pujaan hatinya.

 _ **Aku menyukaimu... kapan aku akan mendengarnya darimu?**_

 _ **Mustahilkah jika kau pada akhirnya membangung kisah cinta denganku?**_

 _ **Atau mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku yang terlalu berlebih.**_

 _ **Walaupun seperti itu, aku akan tetap mempercayai suatu saat nanti ada tempat untuk ku di hatimu.**_

 _ **Hinata...**_

_tbc

 _ **Konbanwa...**_

 _ **Sudah berapa lama ini yah? dan saya ragu jika masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fict absurd ini... T_T**_

 _ **Pertama saya minta maaf karena baru bisa up setelah sekian lama, dan yang kedua jika chap ini mengecewakan mohon di maafkan karena saya sudah lama tidak menulis, jadi kehilangan plot cerita, saya bukan penulis professional dan ini hanya sekedar hobby.**_

 _ **Untuk scene antara Sasuke & Hinata akan lebih banyak di chap depan, tolong beri saya semangat agar bisa setiap hari setidaknya melanjutkan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat yang masih bersabar menunggu dan bersedia membaca Fict ini, dari hati saya yang terdalam. Banyak fict yang sudah tertunda terlalu lama, dan semoga bisa saya selesaikan satu persatu.**_

 _ **Mohon kritik dan sarannya saya sangat menghargainya.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fav & follow, daisuki lahhh pokoknya.**_

 _ **Sampai berjumpa sabtu lainnya.**_

 _ **Oyasumi.**_

 _ **Intan.**_


End file.
